


Bill and Ted’s Excellent Preferences and Imagines

by TheLonelySunflower



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Preferences, Reader Insert, San Dimas, Time Travel, Wyld Stallyns, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelySunflower/pseuds/TheLonelySunflower
Summary: Hi everyone! Welcome to my preference and imagines book for the most excellent Bill and Ted movies. I will be updating this book at least once every week.This book will include:-Bill-Ted(Obviously lol)I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading! :)
Relationships: Bill S. Preston Esq./Reader, Bill S. Preston Esq./You, Ted "Theodore" Logan/You, Ted “Theodore” Logan/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Welcome!

Hi everyone! Welcome to my preference and imagines book for the most excellent Bill and Ted movies. I will be updating this book at least once every week. 

This book will include:   
-Bill  
-Ted  
(Obviously lol)

I love getting requests for preferences and imagines, so if you have any ideas for either feel free to let me know! I am always happy to do requests for both preferences and imagines. There’s just some information I wanted to share with you guys about requests. 

Messaging:   
If you have a request for a preference, feel free to either leave it in the comments or message me personally for it. For imagine requests, I prefer that you message me directly to discuss the details of it. I like to make the imagines more detailed and personalized, so I feel it’s easier to discuss that through messaging rather than in the comments. I check my messages daily, so I promise that if you message me I will see it and respond to you. 

Time Frame:  
When I get a request for an imagine or a preference, I try to get it out as soon as possible. My usual time frame for getting imagines and preferences written and posted is between 1-2 days. However, I am very busy, so sometimes it might take me a little longer to get done. If this is the case, I will be sure to message you and let you know that your request will take longer than expected as well as apologize for the longer time frame. Additionally, I will be sure to message you whenever your request gets posted as well as tag you in the chapter. 

Imagines Information:   
When you request an imagine, I will be sure to message you this as well, but for a general outline for imagines I usually need:

-Your Name (and nickname if you have one you like to go by)  
-What character you want as your love interest  
-A basic idea of the plot  
-Some details about your personality   
-any other details that you want me to include

This information is super helpful for me when I’m writing imagines. 

Writing Limitations:  
Although I appreciate all requests I get, and will write most requests I receive, there are a few subjects I am not comfortable writing about. I will not write:

-Smut (While I am willing to write and have written some more suggestive stuff, I will not write out right smut as I am not comfortable with it.)

-Stuff about him hitting you/hurting you (I’m uncomfortable with preferences imagines about the love interest hitting and purposely harming the reader in any way. I feel that it unintentionally romanticizes toxic relationships. Therefore, I will not write anything of this nature.)

-Self-harm/eating disorders (Once again, I worry about the unintended romanticization of these difficult subjects While I have seen plenty of writers handle these topics well, I am not yet comfortable in my abilities as a writer to tackle these topics.)

Feel free to request preferences and imagines. Thank you so much for reading. I hope that you all enjoy this book!


	2. How You Met

Bill:  
You were an incredibly gifted student in all honors and AP classes. Your favorite class though, was your AP American Government class with Mr. Ryan. It was interesting subject material to you and you did extremely well in the class. You were pretty much a model student, so you were a little confused when Mr. Ryan asked you to stay behind after class one day to talk. 

The bell had just rung, and you were walking out of Mr. Ryan’s classroom with your best friend when Mr. Ryan asked, “Y/n, could I speak to you for a moment.”

“Uhh, yeah sure,” you answered after exchanging confused looks with your best friend. You had no idea what this could be about. 

Your friend simply shrugged before walking out of the classroom. As you walked over to Mr. Ryan’s desk, you politely asked him, “Is there a problem, Mr. Ryan?”

“There’s not necessarily a problem. I’m mostly asking for a favor,” Mr. Ryan explained, “You see, you are one of my best students, and one of my students in my CP class is struggling a lot this semester. I was wondering if you would be willing to tutor them?”

“I’d be happy to,” you answered before asking, “Who am I going to be tutoring?”

Mr. Ryan sighed loudly before telling you, “Bill Preston.”

You nodded when he said that. Bill, or Bill S. Preston, Esquire as he often introduced himself, was a well known name at San Dimas High. He and his best friend, Ted, had a reputation at school for not being the brightest of minds. Despite the fact that you had never officially met either of them, you had seen Bill and Ted’s goofy antics in the halls quite a few times. You honestly found the two hopeful rockers to be quite endearing with their bright and happy demonars. 

“Okay,” you said to your teacher with a kind smile before asking, “Will I be tutoring Ted too?”

Mr. Ryan shook his head, “No, I’m assigning another student tutor, Ted. I figured that it would do the two of them some good to expand their social circle a little bit.”

You nodded once more before telling Mr. Ryan, “Well, I’m perfectly happy to tutor Bill.”

“Wonderful, do you think you could come see me at the end of the day then? I can introduce the two of you to each other,” Mr. Ryan asked. 

“That’s works for me,” you told him. 

“Perfect,” he responded, “Thank you so much for doing this, y/n.”

“Of course, I’ll see you after school,” you said before leaving the classroom. 

When you walked out of Mr. Ryan's room, you saw your best friend, y/bf/n, leaning against the wall, waiting for you. Once she saw you, she pushed herself off of the wall and asked, “What did Mr. Ryan want?”

“He asked me if I was willing to tutor another one of his students,” you explained as you walked down the hallway with her.

“Oh okay,” she responded before asking, “Who is it?”

“Bill Preston,” you answered. 

You friend let out a surprised laugh and asked in disbelief, “You’re gonna tutor Bill S. Preston?”

“Bill S. Preston, Esquire,” you corrected. 

Y/bf/n rolled her eyes and giggled a little before asking, “What even is an Esquire?”

“It’s a title for a lawyer,” you answered. 

“Well, good luck tutoring him,” your friend said, “That’s gonna be a challenge.”

“Stop it,” you told her, “He really doesn’t seem that bad.”

You were being honest with your words. Despite the fact that he definitely wasn’t the smartest in school, he genuinely seemed to be a nice guy. You would tutor him any day over any of the moronic, arrogant football players that crowded the halls of San Dimas High. 

Once the end of the school day came, you quickly went to your locker and packed your stuff up before heading towards Mr. Ryan’s room. When you got in there, you saw that it was just Mr. Ryan in there, so you said, “Hi, Mr. Ryan.”

“Hi y/n, Bill’s running a little late, but he should be there soon,” he explained. 

As soon as he said that, you heard the distinct surfer bro voice of Bill in the hallway yelling, “Shut up, Ted!”

You couldn’t help but giggle a little when you heard that. Bill then walked into the classroom, Ted following behind him with his signature goofy smile. Bill was sporting a grumpy look on his face until he looked up and saw you standing there. As your eyes met his, you felt yourself freeze. Granted, you had seen Bill plenty of times before in the hallway, but this was the first time you noticed how cute he is. His curly blonde hair, his beautiful green eyes, his slightly rosy cheeks, and his tiny half-shirt made your heart pick up pace. It blew your mind how you had been going to school with him since the beginning of high school, and had only now realized what a cutie he was. You couldn't help but blush a little as you offered him a nervous smile. Bill, on the other hand, looked at you with a look of bewilderment on his face as he let out a breathy, “Woah.”

You giggled a little at that as you waved a little at him and greeted, “Hi.”

“Hi,” he repeated to you, an amazed look still on his face. 

Mr. Ryan’s voice behind you started to say, “Bill, this is y/n y/l/n. She’s in my AP class, and she’s going to be your tutor.”

“Nice to meet you, Bill,” You said kindly. 

Bill finally cracked a bright smile as he said, “It is most excellent to meet you as well.”

You giggled a little at his choice of words before Mr. Ryan continued, “I’d like you guys to meet once a week for tutoring sessions. Does that work for both of you?”

“Yeah, it does,” You answered, not bothering to turn around to Mr. Ryan, and instead keeping your eyes on Bill. 

Bill then added, “Most definitely.”

“Good. Well, I’ll let you both head off now. Although, I suggest that now would be a good time for your first session,” Mr. Ryan finished. 

You asked Bill, “You wanna go study? I know a coffee shop we could go to.”

“That would be most wonderful,” Bill answered, a happy smile still on his face. 

You and him started to make your way out of the classroom, as you left you quickly said to Ted, “It’s nice to meet you too, Ted.”

You didn’t have time to see Ted’s reaction as you followed Bill out of the room. As the two of you walked toward the coffee shop, you asked Bill, “So you and Ted have a band, right?”

Bill perked up when you asked that, clearly excited that someone had asked him about his band. He answered, “Indeed, we do. We are known throughout San Dimas as Wyld Stallyns!”

“Cool name,” you told him before asking, “So do you guys play rock music?”

“Not just any rock music, the most triumphant rock music the world has ever known,” Bill informed you, “Well, at least it will be once we learn how to play.”

You giggled a little at that. It was endearing to see how excitable Bill was, especially when it came to music. You liked seeing the little spark in his eyes and his optimistic smile. He really was adorable. 

When you guys finally got to the coffee shop, the two of you didn’t actually spend much time studying. Instead, the two of you sat there talking and getting to know each other. That didn’t worry you two much though as there were plenty of other study sessions ahead of you. You figured that this would be the perfect time to get to know Bill better. As the two of you talked, you felt yourself being drawn in by his charming and upbeat personality. He continued to make you laugh the whole time you were talking to him. The more Bill made you laugh, the more you found yourself looking forward to your next tutoring session with him. 

Ted:  
Working at a record store was pretty much any teenager’s dream job, but yours especially. You absolutely loved music, especially rock. You didn’t just listen to music, you also played guitar and sang a little bit. For as long as you can remember, music has been your refuge. It allowed you to escape the real world, and get lost in any medley you wanted. So when the record store in San Dimas was looking for help, you lept at the opportunity to work there. 

It was your third shift when two boys your age walked into the store. The one was somewhat short with curly blonde hair. The other one was taller with slightly shaggy dark brown hair and kind brown eyes. You couldn’t help but stare at the taller one; he was incredibly cute. He seemed familiar, like you had seen him before. You were behind the front desk when the tall guy looked over at you and his jaw dropped. He was staring at you with a look of absolute awe that made you blush uncontrollably. He patted his short friend on the shoulder, who turned around and looked at you. The short one, apparently the king of subtly, smiled widely at his friend before pushing him towards the front desk. You giggled a little at their silly antics before asking, “Can I help you with something?”

The cute guy shook his head like he was snapping out of a trance before asking in a surfer-like voice, “Umm, by any chance do you have the new Van Halen album?”

You immediately perked up when he asked that. Van Halen was one of your all time favorite bands. You answered him, “Yes, we do actually.”

You came out from behind the counter and led him to the shelf where the rock albums were stored. You handed him the cassette tape and said, “Here you go. You’ll really like it, I think it may be my favorite album of theirs so far.”

“Wait, you like Van Halen?” The boy asked in slight surprise. 

“I love Van Halen,” you responded, “They’re my all time favorite band.”

“Most triumphant,” The guy said in awe, “A babe who likes Van Halen.”

You giggled a little at that. Normally if someone had called you a babe, you would think they were a creep. It was different with this guy, though. Based off of the way he talked, him calling you a babe wasn’t coming from a place of being a creep. Instead, he seemed to be coming from a place of thinking you were beautiful, and simply not being able to think of a better word. 

“Thank you,” you said to him, “I’m y/n.”

“I’m Ted,” the boy told you, “Ted ‘Theodore’ Logan.”

“Wait, Ted Logan...do you go to San Dimas High?” You asked. 

Ted nodded with a goofy and adorable smile on his face. That’s when it clicked, “That’s where I recognize you from! We’re in the same math class.”

“Oh yeah! I thought I recognized the back of your head!” Ted exclaimed. 

You giggled again, endeared by his happy demeanor, “Well, I hope that it’s a nice view.”

“Indeed, the back of your head is most excellent,” Ted informed you. 

“Well thank you,” you said, “That’s very sweet.”

After you said that, Ted turned to his friend and the two of them air guitared at each other, which caused you to laugh happily. You then checked Ted out at the front counter and bagged his new cassette. As you handed the bag to him, you said, “I’ll see you at school on Monday, Ted.”

“See you then, y/n,” He responded, a dopey smile still on his face. 

Once the two boys left, you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling while you thought about Ted. For the first time in your life, you were excited to go to school on Monday. Well, not necessarily excited to go to school, but excited to see Ted.


	3. How He Asked You Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally got another preference up! Thanks so much for being so patient with me while I got this up. Also, one of my favorite parts about writing these preferences is that I can hear the dialogue Bill and Ted’s voices lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to vote and comment if you do. Thanks for reading! :)

Bill:  
You were at Bill’s house one night for another tutoring session. He had a big test in government the next day, so you were helping him study. Your tutoring sessions over the past few weeks had been going really well, and Bill was actually picking up on a lot of information. Not to mention, you and BIll had gotten really close and had even hung out a few times outside of your tutoring sessions. Of course, Ted had been there those times, but that wasn’t a problem for you as both him and Bill were great company to have around. Although you loved spending time with both of them, you couldn’t help but gravitate towards Bill. He was so sweet, charming, and cute that it was impossible for you to not fall for him. The only problem was that you were almost certain Bill didn’t like you back. After all, you knew that Bill referred to pretty girls as “babes”, and he had never called you that before. You never thought there would be a day where you wished a guy would call you a babe. 

As you and Bill continued to review his notes for his test, he was getting more and more stressed. Even though Bill had been making lots of progress in his class, the test taking anxiety was starting to get to him and he was having trouble retaining the information. You understood what Bill was going through as the same thing happened to you every now and then. Because of this, you knew how to help calm him down. 

“Bill, can you give me your hands real quick?” You asked, from where you were sitting on his bed, across from him. 

When you said that, Bill, who was sitting against his headboard, looked up at you a little confused. He asked in a curious voice, “What for?”

“Just trust me,” you said with a small smile. 

Bill smiled back at you before holding his hands out to you. You carefully took them in yours,feeling a small spark in between yours hands as you did. You then explained to him, “Okay, so when I say so, close your eyes. Then we’re gonna take three deep breaths in and out, okay?”

Bill nodded, his cute smile still on his face. You squeezed his hand, and couldn’t help but notice how well you and Bill’s hands fit together. You then said, “Okay, close your eyes.”

He did as you told him, and you closed your eyes shortly after he did. You then led him in taking three slow, deep breaths. You had learned this trick a while ago when you first started getting freaked out about tests. It was good for slowing your heart rate and helping you relax a little. 

Once you both opened your eyes, you saw that Billhad an amazing look on his face as he said, “Woah.”

You giggled a little before asking, “Do you feel better now?”

“Most definitely,” Bill answered, “How did you know to do that?”

“I saw that you were getting stressed out, and it was blocking your focus,” you explained, “That happens to me sometimes too, and that usually helps me calm down. I thought that it could help you too”

“It most certainly did,” he told you. 

You then reassured him, “You’re going to do great on your test tomorrow. You know all the information.”

“I don’t know,” Bill said, looking and sounding disappointed, “I feel as if I will flunk most heinously tomorrow.” 

“Don’t say that Bill. I know you’ve struggled with school in the past, but you’ve gotten so much better. I know you’re going to do amazing,” you told him. 

Bill smiled at you again, “Thanks y/n.”

The two of you studied for a little bit longer, it now being more productive now that Bill’s head was cleared. Eventually, it came time for you to head home and Bill, being a total gentleman, walked you to the front door. Before you left, Bill said to you, “Thank you for helping me, y/n. It was most excellent of you.”

“Of course, I’m happy I could help,” you told him, “You’re going to be most triumphant tomorrow while taking your test.”

Then in a moment of either absolute bravery or absolute stupidity, you quickly leaned over and kissed Bill on the cheek. When you pulled away, you saw his already rosy cheeks turn bright red. 

“Bye Bill,” you said quickly before running out the door. 

Once you got in your car, you facepalmed yourself for what you did. You couldn’t believe that you had let your stupid crush get the better of you. This was it, Bill was probably never going to talk to you again. He’d probably go to Mr. Ryan and get a new tutor, and you’d have to go back to life without Bill. That was something that you were certainly not prepared to deal with. 

Bill’s test was on a Friday, and you didn’t see him at school that day, which gave you the entire weekend to wallow in your sorrows of ruining everything you had built with BIll. Part of your brain tried to blame Bill for what you did. After all, if he wasn’t so stinking adorable you wouldn’t have kissed him on the cheek. But in the end, you knew that it was all your fault. 

That Monday at school was absolutely miserable. For once in your life, you couldn’t concentrate in class. Your mind was too occupied thinking about Bill. You had been looking for him in the halls all day, but had no luck finding him. Your friends tried to figure out what was wrong, but you just told them that you were stressed about school. They wouldn’t understand you being upset about Bill. 

At the end of the school day, you sadly made your way to the parking lot, wanting nothing more than to just go home. That’s when you heard someone behind you calling your name. As soon as you heard the distinct voice of the person, you froze. It was Bill. 

You turned around to see Bill running towards you yelling, “Y/n, Y/n, Y/n!”

Once Bill was in front of you, he looked at you excitedly as he bounced back and forth on his heels. You smiled at him and said, “Hey Bill, what’s going on?”

“I got my gov test back today,” he announced happily as he held the exam up to you. 

You gasped in excitement when you saw a giant A written in red ink at the top. Bill did it; he passed. Of course, you had total faith that Bill was going to crush the test. It was still very exciting to see that he did so well. 

“Bill, that’s awesome!” You exclaimed, “Congrats!” 

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Bill stated. 

After he said that, he did something that shocked you beyond belief. He leaned in and kissed you on the cheek. It was so gentle and quick it was almost like it didn’t happen. However when you saw how much Bill was blushing, you knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that it did really happen. 

You didn’t say anything for a moment as you were in too much of a state of shock and happiness to respond. Bill, however, must have misread your lack of reaction because he looked down at his feet and mumbled, “S-sorry, I won’t do that again…”

“You don’t have to apologize,” you finally said as you put a hand on his shoulder, “It was very sweet of you.”

Bill finally looked up at you with a hopeful smile and asked, “Really?”

“Really,” you responded, smiling back at him. 

“In that case,” he said, “I have something I want to ask you.”

“What is it?” You asked hopefully. 

“Hold on,” he said as he pulled an index card out of his pocket. 

“I wrote this especially for you,” Bill explained before he began to read off of the notecard, “Y/n, you are truly a most excellent human. You are beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, funny, gorgeous. Oh wait, that’s the same as beautiful. Anyway, I feel as if you and I share an...emotional connection. When I’m with you, my heart beats at an accelerated rate, and both my brain and stomach feel fuzzy, but in a most spectacular way. What I’m trying to say is that I think you are one bodacious babe, and it would do me the greatest honor if you were to accompany me to the mall this weekend for a most excellent date.”

When Bill looked up from his index card to you, he saw that you had a megawatt smile. The past few days, you had been so worried that Bill would never want to speak to you again. As it turns out, you had been worried for nothing. Bill liked you back! Not only did he like you back, he asked you out on a date! Not only did he ask you on a date, but he was sweet enough to write an entire speech just to do it. The speech had honestly made your heart skip a beat. You thought it was adorable how he put so much effort in to make it formal, yet still kept some of his usual dialect in there.

You answered excitedly, “I’d love to go on a date with you, Bill!”

“Really?” Bill asked, sounding just as excited as you. 

You nodded once again, “Yes, really! I’ve been crushing on you for weeks.”

“Excellent!” Bill yelled as he air guitared. 

After he said that, he picked you up into a hug and started spinning you around. You giggled as he did this out of pure happiness. You really had a date with the cutest, sweetest boy in San Dimas: Bill S. Preston, Esquire. 

Ted:  
It was Friday night, and you were doing what you did most Friday nights: hanging out with Bill and Ted in Bill’s garage that they had converted into the Wyld Stallyns rehearsal space. Soon after you had first met both boys, you had quickly become friends with them. They were both so funny and sweet, and you always had fun when you were with him. When you first started hanging out with the two of them, they had told you about their upcoming band, Wyld Stallyns. Ted had told you that one day, he and Bill were going to become the greatest rockers of all time, and that all they had to do was learn to play. Of course, because you were a guitar player, you had given them a few lessons every now and then. The lessons seemed to be helping as you could see progress in their music from when you first met them. 

The three of you were sitting around in the garage talking about various things with the radio playing quietly in the background. At one point, the song “Waiting for a Girl Like You” by Foreigner came on and you immediately perked up. That was one of your favorite songs of all time. 

“Ted, can you turn the radio up?” You asked, kindly. 

Ted’s hair bounced a little as he nodded and smiled at you before reaching over and turning the volume notch on the radio. Once he did, you grabbed your guitar and started playing along to the song and singing softly. 

When you love someone, when you love someone  
It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too  
Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?  
This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I want to be sure

As you sang those lyrics, you couldn’t help but think about Ted. You felt a little silly about the fact that you had fallen for Ted, but it honestly wasn’t your fault. After all, how could anyone see his wonderfully bright smile and not completely melt? How could anyone not be charmed by his endearing personality? How could anyone not be in a good mood whenever Ted was around? How was it that Ted didn’t have a girlfriend already?

Part of you wanted to ask Ted out yourself, but you ultimately decided against it. If he didn’t feel the same way, it would ruin your friendship and you couldn’t allow that. You would rather have Ted in your life simply as a friend rather than not have him at all. With that being said, having a massive crush on one of your best friends was pretty much an everyday torture. 

The song eventually came to an end, and you stopped playing along. You looked up from your guitar to see that Ted was giving you his signature smile as he and Bill started applauding you. You giggled and blushed a little as they did. 

“Y/n, that was most excellent,” Ted told you. 

“Thanks, Ted,” you responded, blush growing even heavier, “That’s one of my favorite songs of all time.”

“Really?” Ted asked, curiously. 

You nodded, “Yeah, it’s such a romantic song. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of it.”

The rest of the night went on as usual: Bill and Ted playing their guitars, joking about random things, Missy walking in to give you guys snacks that were burnt beyond crisp. Eventually, it was time for you to head home and you gave both Bill and Ted a hug goodbye before leaving. Of course, you did hug Ted for just a little bit longer than you did Bill, but you were certain that neither of them would notice. 

The next morning, you were at your house and watching a movie as you ate your breakfast. You had some plans with your girlfriends for that day, but they weren’t until later. You were expecting to have a rather uneventful morning until you heard a knock on the front door. 

You were confused as to who exactly it could be. You certainly weren’t expecting any company, and were fairly certain no one else in your family was either. Although you were slightly embarrassed about answering the front door in your pajamas, you got up from the couch to see who it was. When you opened the door, you were more than a little surprised to see Bill standing there. 

“Good morning, y/n,” he greeted in his usual laidback tone. 

“Hi, Bill,” you greeted before asking, “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but why exactly are you here right now.”

He explained to you, “I need to come to the garage. Ted has a most triumphant surprise for you.”

“Oh, okay then. Just let me get dressed and then I’ll be right down,” you said. 

Bill smiled and nodded once you said that. You let him into your family room to wait while you got changed. You quickly ran upstairs, brushed your teeth, put a cute outfit on before joining Bill downstairs. He asked, “You ready to go?”

“I’m ready,” you answered as you and him made your way out the door. 

As the two of you walked to his house, you couldn’t help but wonder what exactly Ted’s surprise for you was. Of course, you were hoping that it would be something romantic, but you tried to not to get too hopeful. If you got your hopes too high, you would surely end up disappointed. 

When you got to the garage, you saw Ted standing on the makeshift stage holding his guitar with a nervous expression on his face. There was a fold up long chair placed directly in front of the stage. You looked over your shoulder to look at Bill with your eyebrow raised. Bill just stood there and smiled at you. 

You then turned back to Ted and asked, “Ted, what’s going on?”

Ted took a deep breath before saying, “I have a song I want to perform for you.”

“O-okay,” you stuttered out as you sat down in the lawn chair in front of Ted. 

For some reason, you felt your heartbeat start to speed up. You tried to tell yourself that you were getting your hopes up for nothing, until he started playing and your heard the lyrics:

So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time

He was playing, “Waiting for a Girl Like You” for you. 

I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life

Your heart absolutely melted as you listened to Ted serend you. Sure some of the singing and notes were off, but the emotion behind it was something that couldn’t be replaced. Ted looked only at you the entire time he played, and he was looking at you with more fondness and adoration than you thought was possible. By the time the song came to an end, your smile had reached both of your ears. 

Ted played the last notes of the song before walking off of the stage and standing in front of you in your chair. He got down on one knee and gently held on of your hands, almost like he was proposing, only he was asking a different question: “Y/n, you are the most excellent babe in all of San Dimas, a-and I wanted to ask you to go on a date with me.”

You almost couldn’t believe this was happening. Ted really just asked you out!

Before you brain could even completely process what was going on, you answered, “Of course, I’ll go out with you, Ted!”

“Excellent!” Both Ted and Bill exclaimed as they air guitared. 

Ted then picked you up in a hug. You giggled and happily hugged him back. It almost felt like a dream: Ted had really gone through the effort of learning one of your favorite songs just to ask you out. He really was the sweetest guy ever. Luckily for you, even though it felt like a dream, it was all real. And it was one of the greatest days of your life.


	4. Author’s Note (Important: Please Read)

Okay, real talk: I feel like I owe you all a major apology. 

I’m so terribly sorry that I disappeared for the past week and a half, and haven’t updated any of my preference books for the past week and a half. Basically what happened was that my school decided to do final projects this year instead of final exams due to the school being closed because of the coronavirus. I was super busy getting all my projects done, so I wasn’t able to write. It absolutely drove me crazy not being able to write as I usually write everyday, so I’m sorry there haven’t been any preferences posted lately. I feel like I let you guys down since I wasn’t updating at all. 

Additionally, I got a lot of requests for imagines right around the time I started getting all my final projects, so I quickly fell way behind on requests. This honestly made me feel so terrible because I forced all the people who requested to wait without an explanation, and I really feel like I let them down. I’m currently working on getting caught up on my imagine requests, so if you’re still waiting for an imagine I promise it’s coming soon. Once again, I’m so so sorry that your requests are taking forever to be posted and thank you so much for being so patient with me. 

Thankfully, today is my first day of summer break, so I have a lot more time to write. My plan is to finish up all my requests, and then start posting more preferences. I feel like I haven’t been writing a lot of preferences lately, so I’m excited to get back to writing them. I’m especially looking forward to getting a lot more Bill and Ted preferences up since that book barely has anything on it, and I have a lot of cute ideas for them. I also have a lot of Lost Boys preference ideas that I’m excited for, so stay tuned for both of those. 

Finally, I’m so sorry for the lack of updates lately and I’m sorry if I let any of you down. Thank you all for being so patient with the lack of updates, you guys truly are the most bodacious and excellent of dudes. I’m excited to get my writing schedule back on track, and start pumping out preferences. Thank you all so much for your constant support. I can never express how much it means to me. 

I love you all! Stay gold! :) <3

-TheLonelySunflower

(P.S. I’m posting this on all three of my preference books, so if you follow all three I’m sorry for the spam lol)


	5. Bro-emo and Juliet (Bill Imagine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request I got on Wattpad, and ngl, I’m pretty proud of this one. I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Thanks for reading! :)

Deidra Goldberg was at a banquet for her dad’s law firm at some fancy hotel, and she was bored out of her mind. She never liked coming to these things, but her parents always dragged her to these things in order to show off to their friends what an exceptional daughter they had. She supposed that in some ways it was true. After all, she did well in school, was very involved in activities, had good manners, and was kind of everyone. She was in no way ashamed of who she was, but she often wished that her parents wouldn’t use her to just to brag to their friends about what a good parenting job they did. 

She also wished that her dad wouldn’t use her to stick it to his enemy: Frank Preston. Deidra honestly didn’t know much about Frank Preston, but she knew that he and her dad hated each other’s guts. She wasn’t exactly sure why; all she knew was that it was because of some weird lawyer feud that had started when her dad first got hired at his law firm. The two of them often tried to spite each other by showing off all the nice things each of them had in their life. For Frank Preston, it was his new, young wife, Missy. For Mr. Goldberg, it was his daughter Deidra. Additionally, Deidra’s mother told her that Frank’s teenage son was apparently a total slacker, so Deidra could only imagine how smug her dad felt to be able to show Preston how poised and respectable his child was. As for Deidra herself, she could care less about her dad’s petty feud, and wanted nothing more than to just be home listening to music. 

Currently, Deidra was standing with her parents while speaking to some business associates of her dad’s when she excused herself to sit down and rest her feet. She had bought a new pair of heels for the banquet, and as with most new shows, they were doing a good job at digging blisters into her heels. As she sat down at her table, she couldn’t help but feel extremely bored. This wasn’t unusual as she was usually the only person under thirty at any of these events. While she didn’t necessarily mind talking to her parent’s coworkers, she often wished that there was someone her own age there to talk to. 

As it turns out, her prayers had been answered this time around. When she looked across the room, she saw the cutest guy that she had ever seen in her life. He was about average height, had incredibly curly blonde hair, beautiful green eyes that seemed to sparkly with some sort of excitement, adorable cheeks that were dusted with a slight blush, and a bright smile that lit up the room. He was wearing a blue suit that looked really good on him. It made Deidra’s heart speed up just by looking at him. 

The guy was sitting at a table by himself, looking somewhat lost. She understood that look perfectly. That’s exactly how she felt her first few banquets, and she assumed that it was his first banquet. He eventually looked over at Deidra, and his smile widened as he offered her a wave. She happily waved back at him before getting up and making her way over to his table. If she was going to talk to anyone, it might as well be an incredibly cute boy. 

When she was at his table, she smiled once again and kindly asked him, “Hi, is it okay if I sit here?”

“Of course, babe,” the guy answered in a stereotypical surfer-dude voice with a wide grin. 

Deidra couldn’t help but giggle a little at his voice. It wasn’t what she was expecting his voice to sound like, but it was incredibly cute. She also wasn’t expecting for him to call her “babe”, but she found that she didn’t really mind. Something in the way he said it made Deidra know that he wasn’t being slimy by calling her that. Rather, he was trying to be nice. 

“Thank you,” she said as she sat down next to him, “I’m Deidra. Deidra Goldberg.”

“Nice to meet you, Deidra,” the guy said before introducing himself, “I am Bill S. Preston, Esquire.”

When he said that, Deidra panicked for a split second. So this was the Preston boy, son of her father’s archenemy. She instantly looked over her shoulder to make sure her dad wasn’t watching her. Although her dad liked to portray himself as a professional, well-mannered man, she could see him having a two year-old hissy fit if he caught her talking to Bill Preston. Thankfully, her dad was still busy talking. Strangely enough, she found that she didn’t really care about the fact that she wasn’t supposed to be talking to this boy. After all, she listened to every single thing her parents told her to do; it won’t kill her to rebel a little. Plus, there was something very endearing about Bill. Something about him that made her want to get to know him. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Bill,” Deidra said before asking, “Is this your first time coming to one of these?”

“Yeah, it is,” he answered. 

“Well, lucky you. These things are always so boring,” she responded. 

“I know, this music is most artrious,” Bill said while gesturing to the quartet of violin players in the corner playing music that could make anyone go to sleep, “It would be much more bodacious if they played some Van Halen.”

This definitely caught Deidra’s attention as she excitedly asked, “You like Van Halen?”

“Most definitely,” Bill answered, “They are the most triumphant band on the planet.”

“That’s so awesome. I love Van Halen,” Deidra told him, “Them and Bon Jovi are my two favorite bands on the planet.”

“Well, you have most excellent taste in music,” Bill responded, a happy smile still on his face. 

Deidra smiled back at him, “Thank you, you do as well.”

The two of them talked for about an hour more, and Deidra was quickly charmed by Bill’s sweet demeanor and charismatic personality. She also found herself captivated by the way Bill talked. There was a sincerity in the way he spoke that made Deidra’s heart flutter. As they spoke, they discovered that they had a lot in common. They both loved rock music, Disney movies, and cute dogs. They were also able to learn a lot about each other. Bill learned that Deidra loved vintage fashion and old TV shows, and that she went to a private school after getting a scholarship. On the other hand, Deidra learned that Bill went to San Dimas high, that his best friend was a guy named Ted, and that he and Ted have a rock band called Wyld Stallyns that was currently in the process of making a triumphant music video. 

As much as she was enjoying her conversation with Bill, Deidra couldn’t stop herself from constantly looking over her shoulder to make sure she didn’t get caught by her parents. Granted, she didn’t feel wrong for talking to Bill, but she’d rather not see her dad have a full on meltdown in front of his colleagues over it. 

Bil must have caught onto this because he asked in a curious voice, “Are you looking for someone?”

Deidra shook her head a little and said, “Sorry, I don’t mean to seem distracted. I’m just keeping an eye out for my dad. He’d probably have a freak attack if he saw us talking to each other.”

“How come?” Bill asked, tilting his head. 

That question caused Deidra to tilt her head a little as well. Bill apparently didn’t know about the feud between their dads. This shocked Deidra a little since her dad was always complaining about Mr. Preston at home. She assumed that Mr. Preston did the same at his home, but apparently not. At least, not in front of Bill. 

Deidra took a sip of water before explaining, “Well, our dads aren’t exactly the best of friends. They kind of hate each other, actually. I’m not quite sure why, all I know is that it’s some weird lawyer feud. I don’t think either would be happy if he saw us talking.”

Bill’s expression dropped a little to a look of disappointment as he said, “Bogus.”

“Amen to that,” Deidra responded. 

Bill sat there for a few moments, a look of concentration on his face, before his face brightened up again and we asked, “Well if our dads don’t want us talking, why don’t we go somewhere where they can’t see us?”

Deidra smiled at that idea and responded, “Sounds good to me.”

“Excellent! Right this way,” Bill said with his happy smile as he gently grabbed Deidra’s hands and led her out of the banquet room. Deidra couldn’t help but notice a slight spark between their hands. 

The two of them started walking through the halls of the hotel, giggling a little at the excitement of sneaking out of the banquet. At one point, Deidra stopped to remove her heels from her feet. As she did, she told Bill, “It feels so good to take these off. My feet have been killing me all night.”

Bill responded, “Well in that case…”

With that, he picked Deidra up in his arms and started carrying her bridal style. Deidra squealed a little when he first did this before giggling at the sweet gesture. The butterflies that were already in her stomach were now doubling. Between the elegantly decorated hallway, the fancy dress she had on, and the handsome boy carrying her in his arms, she couldn’t help but feel a little bit like a princess. 

“Bill, this is very sweet, but you don’t have to carry me,” She told him, although she secretly didn’t want him to put her down. 

“Of course I do,” Bill responded, “I can’t have a beautiful babe like you walking around with sore feet.”

“Well, thank you,” She said before pressing a soft kiss to Bill’s cheek. 

When she did that, Bill’s already rosy cheeks turned ten shades redder, causing her to giggle. The two of them walked for a little bit more before they came across a large glass wall, and on the other side of the glass was a giant indoor pool. Bill looked down at the girl in his arms, a gleam of mischievousness in his eyes as he asked, “You wanna go for a swim?”

“Bill, I’m in a dress, and you’re in a suit,” Deidra said, trying to reason with them. 

Bill only shrugged in response and told her, “Never a bad time to swim.”

After saying that, Bill pushed the door open with his back in order to keep Deidra in his arms. He then started running towards the deep end of the pool. 

“Bill!” Deidra screamed, trying to get him to stop. It didn’t work, though as Bill continued to run towards the pool while screaming, “Waterloo!”

Bill jumped into the pool with Deidra in his arms. She managed to throw her shoes on the tile floor before the two of them fell into the water. The two of them went under for a few seconds before coming back up and catching their breaths. Both of them were laughing happily as they caught their breaths. Deidra had a feeling of uncontainable excitement about all of this. She had never really rebelled in anyway before, so sneaking away from the banquet and jumping into the pool in her formal clothes gave her an awesome sense of freedom. And the fact that she was doing it with Bill made it all the better. It surprised her a little how this boy that she had known for only an hour was able to bring out this side of her, but it was amazing. 

Deidra excitedly told the boy across from her, “Bill, that was awesome!” 

“Excellent!” Bill replied as he did an air guitar motion. 

Deidra giggled happily at that as she wrapped her arms around Bill’s neck. Bill responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. The two of them didn’t say anything for a few moments, just taking each other’s features in, admiring each other. Eventually, Bill broke the silence by saying, “You’re so pretty.”

That comment made Deidra blush furiously. She could see the sincerity in his eyes when he said that. Before she could fully process what was happening, Deidra and Bill slowly started to lean closer to each other until their lips met in a gentle kiss. 

The kiss made Deidra’s heart blossom with every positive emotion she could imagine. Bill was gentle and sweet in the way he kissed, and Deidra loved how it fit his personality perfectly. Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly, like they were meant to be together. Deidra felt like she could stay there kissing him forever, when she heard a high pitched screech that scared her away from Bill. Deidra looked over and winced when she saw her mother standing at the doors of the pool, looking absolutely horrified. 

Bill, on the other hand, seemed rather unfazed by the presence of Deidra’s mom because he said, “How’s it going, fancy lady?”

Deidra’s mom simply gave Bill a look of disgust before turning to Deidra, a look of fury in her eyes, and told her sternly, “Deidra, get out of the pool. Now.”

Deidra looked sadly at Bill and whispered to him, “I’m sorry.”

After saying that, she swam over to the end of the pool, and pulled herself out. She then went over to the towel rack, wrapped one around her, and grabbed her heels before walking over to her mother. She purposely kept looking down at her feet in order to avoid her mother’s icy gaze. 

Her mother then said to her, “We're going to the car.”

The obedient followed her mother to the parking lot, and to the car. She sat in the back seat before her mother said to her, “Stay in here until the banquet is over.”

With that, she slammed the car door closed. Once her mother was gone, Deidra laid down across the back step, admittedly feeling a little bit like a child by the way she was being punished. More than anything though, she felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness. She was probably never going to see Bill again, and it honestly crushed her heart a little bit. Granted, she had only known him for an hour and a half, but it had been the best hour and a half that she had ever had at any of these banquets. Plus, there was something about Bill; he was so sweet and genuine, and he had a smile that made her heart melt. And that kiss, that kiss was the most amazing kiss she ever had in her life. It was so sweet, and loving, and filled with so much happiness. She felt like she could kiss him forever. The idea that she would never see Bill again devastated her. 

As she expected, the car ride home included a very long lecture from her dad about how disappointed her dad was in her for making a fool of herself and the family. He also expressed his anger at her for “fraternizing” with the enemy’s son, and even going as far as kissing him. The whole thing ended with her father declaring that she was grounded for a month. Deidra couldn’t really be bothered to care, though. She was too busy thinking about Bill. 

That night when she got home, Deidra quickly got changed into her pajamas and laid in bed, wanting nothing more than to just go to sleep. That was when she heard banging at her bedroom window. Deidra quickly jumped up in bed, frightened by the noise. However, when she looked out her window, she quickly realized what the so ruse of the sound was: It was Bill, hanging onto a branch of the large tree that was right outside her bedroom window. He smiled and waved at her as Deidra ran over and opened her window. Once she did,he greeted her with, “How’s it going, Deidra?”

“Bill, what are you doing here?” She asked with a mix of excitement and fear in her voice. 

He answered in a rather loud voice, “We’re here to save you from your most uncool parents.”

“We?” Deidra asked curiously. 

Almost on cue, as soon as she said that, a voice from the base of the tree yelled, “Bill! You have to be quiet! You don’t want her parents to hear!”

Dedra poked her head out the window a little to see a tall boy with floppy brown hair standing next to the tree trunk. Deidra then looked back up at Bill and asked, “I'm guessing that’s Ted?”

“Indeed,” Bill answered before yelling down to his friend, “Shut up, Ted!”

Once Bill looked back up at Deidra, she once again asked, “So what are you doing here?”

“Well since you’re parents are most unbodadious about us being with each other, Ted I thought we could sneak you out and give you a private Wyld Stallyns concert,” Bill explained. 

As soon as he said that, a bright smile spread across Deidra's face. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before saying, “I’d love too. I just have one question: How exactly did you guys find out where I live?”

“Rufus helped us,” Ted informed her. 

Deidra raised an eyebrow, “Who’s Rufus?”

“Shut up, Ted!” Bill repeated. 

Ted seemed to realize he said something wrong, because he tried to backtrack aa he said, “Uhh...Rufus...is the name of my phone book.”

Of course, Deidra knew this wasn’t true, but decided not to dwell on it. Instead,she simply excused herself for a moment to get changed in her closet where the two boys couldn’t see her before being helped out of her window by Bill. The two of them held hands as they walked down the street with Ted, exchanging smiles and kisses on the cheek. 

It wasn’t long before a secret relationship blossomed between Deidra and Bill. Neither of them really intended for it to happen, but the two just couldn’t stay away from each other. They liked each other too much to be able to stay away. Despite the fact that they seemed like polar opposites, they complimented each other perfectly. Not to mention, Bill was pretty much every girl’s dream boyfriend. He was always making her smile and laugh, and always had cute little surprises for Deidra. One night, he made a little movie theater in his garage with a pile of blankets and pillows for them to snuggle on while they watched Lady and the Tramp, one of Deidra’s favorite movies. 

Their relationship was pretty much perfect in every way. Except for one thing: neither of their parents knew. Both Bill and Deidra knew that if either of their parents found out, that would be the end for them. They would forever be parted, and neither Deidra or Bill could live with that. Oftentimes, it was difficult to constantly sneak around to see each other, but it was always worth it for them. Deidra would usually tell her parents that she was going to the library to study, when in actuality she was going on dates with Bill. Of course, her parents would never complain about her studying too much, so it was the perfect lie to tell. In fact, that lie had worked for the entire three months she and Bill had been dating. 

One day, the two of them were taking a walk in the park when Bill turned to her and started reciting a sonnet from Shakesphere:

“O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear—   
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear.  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand  
And, touching hers, make blessèd my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight,  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.”

Deidra’s heart completely melted when he recited this to her. She knew that Bill found the language of Shakespeare to be cryptic and confusing, so it was incredibly sweet of him to memorize all of that just for her. Plus, he recited it all in his usual surfer-bro voice, which was too adorable to Deidra’s heart to handle. Once he was done, Deidra pulled him into a long and loving kiss. When they pulled away after a few moments, Deidra told him, “That was beautiful, Bill. That’s from Romeo and Juliet, right?”

“Most definitely,” Bill answered, “We started reading it the other day at school. I thought that Bro-emo dude had the right idea.”

Deidra giggled at this, not having the heart to tell him how the play ends. Instead, she just gave him another kiss before saying, “Well thank you, that was very sweet of you.”

“Of course, babe,” Bill responded, “I love you.”

When Bill said this, Deidra let out a small gasp of pleasant surprise. That was the first time either of them had said “I love you” to the other. Of course, Deidra had known she had liked Bill for a while, and was simply waiting for the right time to tell him. As it turned out, she had over thought it way too much. Standing in the middle of the park with Bill, she couldn’t imagine a more perfect moment. 

She didn’t hesitate to respond, “I love you too.”

“Excellent!” Bill declared before pulling her into another kiss. 

The two of them continued to walk around the park, an impossible feeling of happiness between the two of them. They were officially in love with each other, and it was the greatest feeling in the world. Sadly though, it eventually came time for the two of them to head home. However, the two of them took their time saying goodbye, exchanging a long kiss. 

When Deidra eventually pulled away, Bill asked her, “Are you sure you can’t stay a little longer?”

“Unfortunately not,” Deidra answered, “But I can meet you tomorrow, I promise.”

“Excellent,” Bill responded as he gave her another kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Deidra responded. 

The two shared another loving kiss. Once they pulled away, Deidra said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Billy. Love you.”

“Love you too, babe,” Bill responded, his smile growing even wider at the nickname his girlfriend had for him. 

He gave her one last quick peck before the two of them heading to their respective home. As Deidra headed home, she couldn’t stop smiling. She was certain that nothing could spoil her wonderful mood. 

That was until she got home, and was immediately greeted by her parents sitting in the family room, looking absolutely furious. Her mother said to her, “You are in huge trouble, young lady!”

“What? Why?” Deidra asked. 

“I was driving by the park today, and I saw you kissing the Preston boy,” her mother explained, anger dripping from every word, “I imagine this sneaking around has been going on for a while.”

As soon as her mom said this, Deidra’s heart dropped to her feet. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Her and Bill had been so careful for months not to get caught, yet it all came crashing down. She didn’t respond to what her mother said, just looked down at her feet to avoid her parents angry gazes. Eventually her dad spoke up and said, “Jesus Deidra, you should no better! The Prestons are a bunch of good-for-nothing scumbags. Frank Preston is an arrogant bastard, and the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“Don’t say that! You don’t know anything about, Bill!” Deidra yelled at her father, furious that he would say those things about her boyfriend. 

Both of Deidra’s parents looked at her in pure shock. This was the first time in her entire life that Deidra had ever stood up to her parents. In a strange way, Deidra was proud of herself for finally talking back. It felt long overdue. Once he recovered from the shock, Mr. Goldberg stood up from the couch and started walking to the door. He said to his wife and daughter, “Both of you get in the car.”

“Where are we going?” Deidra asked with worry in her voice.

“To Frank Preston’s house,” he answered, “We’re going to settle this once and for all.”

The car ride to Bill's house was filled with a tense and awkward silence, no one daring to speak. Anxiety quickly rose inside of Deidra, fearing for what her dad was going to do. Once her dad parked in front of the Preston home, he jumped out of the car and marched to the front door, Deidra and her mom following closer behind. Deidra’s dad began to furiously pound on the door yelling, “Open up, Preston!”

As soon as Mr. Preston opened the door, Mr. Goldberg grabbed Deidra’s wrist and pulled her inside the house. Mr. Preston asked angrily, “Goldberg, what the hell is going on?”

“Get your son down here!” Deidra's dad yelled angrily. 

As it turned out, Mr. Preston didn’t need to get Bill down because he walked out of his room and down the stairs. When he looked over and saw Deidra and her family, a look of confusion flashed over his face, “Deidra?”

That was all Bill got out before Mr. Goldberg started yelling at him, “You no good punk! You’re going to be sorry you ever looked at my daughter!”

“Dad, stop!” Deidra yelled. 

Once again, Mr. Preston asked, “What the hell is going on?”

“If you must know, Preston, our children have been sneaking around with each other for God knows how long,” Deidra’s dad explained angrily. 

It was now Mr. Preston’s turn to get angry. He turned to Bill, who was still standing on the stairs, and yelled, “Is this true? I thought I told you to stay away from the Goldberg girl!”

“You tell your idiot son to stay away from my daughter!” Mr. Goldberg yelled. 

Deidra then yelled, “Dad, stop! I love him!”

As soon as she said that, everyone turned to look at her. Even Mrs. Preston, who had been standing in the kitchen observing the whole thing. Deidra felt like she could crumble under everyone’s gaze, but remained strong after locking eyes with Bill. Mr. Preston eventually turned back to his son and asked, “Well Bill, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Bill took a deep breath before he began to speak:  
“Two households, both alike in dignity,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.”

Deidra recognized it instantly. It was the Prologue from Romeo and Juliet that explains the bitter feud between the Montagues and the Capulets. 

“What the hell is he talking about?” Mr. Goldberg asked.

Deidra answered, “It’s from Romeo and Juliet.”

Bill continued to recite the play as he walked over to Deidra and held both her hands in his:  
“From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-marked love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which, if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.”

Once he finished, he gently lifted Deidra’s hands to kiss them. Deidra then looked over at their disapproving parents and said, “You guys can hate each other all you want, but you’re not going to keep Bill and I away from each other.”

Bill didn’t say anything, now letting his actions speak for him. He wrapped his arms around Deidra’s waist, pulling her closer to him and gently kissing her temple. Mr. Preston then let out a loud sigh before saying, “Listen Goldberg, do you think we could lay off of each other a little? For the sake of the kids?”

Deidra’s dad thought about it for a moment before turning to his daughter, “I’m sorry for not listening to you, Deidra and for jumping to conclusions. All I want is for you to be happy, and if Bill makes you happy...that’s good enough for me.”

Bill and Deidra looked at each other with pure excitement as they yelled in unison, “Excellent!”

They both air guitared at each other before pulling each other into a tight hug, giggling out of pure happiness. They pulled away long enough to see that Mr. Preston and Mr. Goldberg shook hands before Deidra’s parents left. As soon as they were gone, Bill didn’t hesitate to scoop Deidra up bridal style and carry her up the stairs, Deidra laughing the whole way. In that moment, she felt nothing but pure happiness. She was finally free to be with Bill whenever she chose. 

Once they were inside Bill’s room, Deidra shifted so that she was hugging Bill with her legs wrapped around his waist. Bill instantly hugged her back. She pulled away just enough to look Bill in the eyes as she said, “Bill, this is amazing! We don’t have to sneak around anymore! We can be together whenever we want!”

“Most triumphant!” Bill agreed, “This is much more excellent than the ending of Romeo and Juliet.”

Deidra giggled a little before telling him, “The best part is that this isn’t the end, Bill. It’s just the beginning.”

“I love you,” Bill told her in response, smiling happily.

“I love you too. My curly haired Romeo,” Deidra said before pulling him into a kiss.


	6. A Most Excellent Prom (Bill Imagine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request I got on Wattpad. I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. Thanks for reading!

As much as Meg loved her friend Bill, there were times where she wanted to slap him. This was definitely one of those times. 

Prom was coming up in a few weeks, and the only guy Meg wanted to go with was Bill. She honestly couldn’t understand how not every other girl in the school wanted to go to prom with Bill. After all, why wouldn’t you want to go to prom with the cutest, sweetest, funniest, most charming boy in all of San Dimas? All of that was probably why Meg had fallen head over heels for him. The only problem was that Bill was not observant by any means, and was not picking up on any of her cues. 

Meg thought that she was being obvious with her affections towards the curly haired boy. At first, she tried to be subtle. Simple things like putting her hands on his shoulder, giving him spontaneous hugs, asking him to feel how cold her hands are, pretty much any excuse to touch him. When that proved to be in vain, she tried a different technique. One day when the two of them were hanging out with Ted, she started explaining what her dream boyfriend would be like, and pretty much described Bill to a tee. He didn’t seem to get the hint there either. At one point, she even cuddled up into Bill’s side while they were watching a scary movie and asked him to keep her safe. All of this amounted to nothing. Bill had no idea how in love Meg was with him, despite how obvious she made it. Normally, Meg found Bill’s obliviousness adoptable and endearing, but now it made Meg want to slap some sense into him. Slap him gently, of course. She would never actually hurt him. He was too cute for that. 

Two weeks before prom, Meg, Ted, and BIll were hanging out in his garage, and she decided one last time. She asked the two of them, “Can you believe prom is only two weeks away?”

“Oh yeah,” Bill responded, “I forgot about that.”

When he said that, Meg sighed a little. This definitely wasn’t a good start. Never one to be defeated easily, Meg then said, “Well, I’m really excited. I still need to buy my dress, though.”

Bill nodded at that and said, “Well, I’m sure whatever dress you get will be most bodacious.”

That statement gave Meg a little bit of hope. She then asked the two boys, “So do you guys know who you’re going to ask to prom?”

“I was thinking about going with Missy,” Ted joked. 

Meg and Ted both laughed at that joke while Bill just responded, “Shut up, Ted.”

“What about you Bill?” Meg then asked. 

Bill paused for a moment, like he was carefully thinking about his answer before shrugging and answering, “I don’t know. Prom seems kind of bogus.”

Meg’s heart dropped when he said this. She then asked in a quiet voice, “So does that mean you don’t want to go?”

“Probably not,” Bill responded. 

That was the final nail in the coffin for Meg. She couldn’t stay there any more. If she did, she would surely start crying and she couldn’t cry in front of them. Instead, she simply stood up and told them, “I have to go. I’ll see you guys later.”

She could hear her voice crack a little, but turned her back quickly enough so that neither boys could see her eyes start to water. Meg quickly ran out of the garage and started to make her way to her house. As she walked back home with a broken heart, she couldn’t help but feel really stupid. She should’ve known that Bill didn’t like her back. After all, if he liked her back he would’ve definitely picked up on her cues by now. 

Meanwhile, Bill was sitting in the garage feeling most confused about what had just occurred. He could piece together that Meg was upset based off of the fact that she didn’t hug him or Ted before she left. She always gave the two of them hugs goodbye, and Bill absolutely loved her hugs. In his mind, her hugs were the only good thing about saying goodbye to Meg. If it was up to Bill, he wouldn’t ever have to say goodbye to her. Bill has had a most enormous crush on Meg since the moment they had met. He found her to be a most bodacious babe. He honestly would love to take her to prom, but feared rejection too much to actually do it. 

Bill turned to Ted and asked, “What was that about?”

“You totally blew it, dude,” Ted responded. 

Bill titled his head a little and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Dude! Meg likes you!” Ted declared while standing up, “She wants you to escort her to the prom!”

Bill shook his head in pure shock before saying, “No way…”

“Yes way, dude!” Ted responded, “That’s why she’s always touching you! That’s why she was talking about prom today! She was trying to get you to ask her, and you just didn’t realize!”

Once Ted said all of this, BIll sat there for a moment processing all this information while at the same time trying to figure out how exactly his friend became such an expert on social cues. Finally, he settled on saying, “Bogus.”

“Most definitely,” Ted responded. 

Bill then said in a mopey voice, “Ted my friend, I believe that I have most heinously ruined my chance with Meg.”

Ted nodded at that. Bill had confided in his best friend about his feelings towards Meg for a while ago, and had been working up the courage to ask her out. Ted then said, “Well now that you know Meg likes you, you can just ask her to prom now.”

Bill perked up a little at that before saying, “I can’t just ask her to Prom, though. I need to do it in a most triumphant way.”

After royally messing up early, Bill knew he had to do something special for Meg. Plus, Meg was a most spectacular babe, so she deserved to be asked to prom in a most spectacular way. He began to form the most basic outline of a plan before declaring, “Ted, my friend, I am in most need of your assistance.”

The next morning, Meg was lying in bed, too bummed out to do anything else. Despite the fact that she tried not to, she couldn’t stop herself from replaying the events from the previous day over in her head. She knew that she would have to talk to Bill eventually about what happened, and started to think about some lame excuse to use. After all, there was no way she was confessing her feelings now. She eventually sat up to grab something from her nightstand, when she heard a loud sound come from the front yard. It sounded like an electric guitar. Confused, Meg got out of her bed and ran over to her window before opening it. Once she poked her head out the window, she was baffled by the sight she saw. Bill was standing there with his guitar which was plugged into a small amplifier. Ted was standing behind a few feet behind Bill, clutching a large white poster board to his chest like it was about to sprout legs and run away. 

The two of them smiled brightly at her and yelled, “How’s it going, Meg!”

“Bill! Ted! What are you two doing here?” She yelled back. 

Bill answered, “We have a most triumphant surprise for you!”

“Yeah! Bill has a most excellent question to ask you!” Ted added. 

Meg then asked, “Well what is it!?”

“Before I ask, I have a song for you!” Bill informed her. 

Bill then strummed his guitar a few times before he began to play “Heaven” by Warrant. 

_ How I love the way you move and the sparkle in your eyes _

_ There's a color deep inside them like a blue suburban sky _

The singing and guitar chords were way off, but to Meg it was absolutely perfect. 

_ When I come home late at night and you're in bed asleep _

_ I wrap my arms around you so I can feel you breath _

Meg watched in awe as the dreamy boy outside her window sang this song especially for her. 

_ I don't need to be a superman  _

_ As long as you will always be my biggest fan _

Meg’s heart fluttered as she got lost in the romantic lyrics. 

_ Heaven isn't too far away _

_ Closer to it every day _

_ No matter what your friends might say _

_ We'll find our way, yeah _

Once the song was over, Meg started clapping happily as Bill put one hand on his chest and held his other arm up in the air like he always did, a bright smile on his face. 

Meg yelled down at him, “Bill, that was amazing!”

“Thanks, babe!” Bill yelled back. 

There was an awkward silence in the air for a few moments as Meg anxiously waited for Bill to ask his question, Bill continued to hold his pose, and Ted simply stood there with his usual goofy grin on his face. Bill eventually looked over his shoulder at his friend and said, “Ted, the sign!” 

“Oh yeah!” Ted responded, realizing that he had forgotten something. He turned the sign around and held it up over her head, clearly not realizing the sign was upside down. Despite the sign being the wrong way, Meg was able to make out what it said:  _ Prom? _

Wait…

“Meg, you are the most excellent, bodacious lady I have ever had the pleasure of meeting,” Bill spoke, focused only on her, “I have the deepest of feelings for you, and based off of my friend Ted’s observations, you return those deep feelings. So, will you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the prom.”

Meg almost couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Bill really liked her back. Not only that, he was asking her to prom! All of Meg’s dreams were actually coming true! 

After hearing Bill’s question, Meg didn’t answer. She simply ran out of her room and down the stairs, not caring that she was in her pajamas. She then bolt he down her front door and over to Bill before literally jumping into his arms. Bill, who’s guitar was now strapped around his back, held her bridal style as Meg excitedly pressed her lips against Bill’s. The two of them only pulled away when their smiles made it impossible to kiss properly. 

Once they pulled away, Meg happily answered, “Bill, of course I’ll go to prom with you!”

“Excellent!” Bill declared before kissing her again. 

In that moment, Meg felt like she was at the top of the world. Prom was definitely going to be most excellent with Bill. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note: I kind of love the idea of Bill unintentionally inventing the promposal just because he wanted to do something nice for the girl he likes. I just think it’s so cute! :)


	7. First Date & First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m officially back to writing preferences, yay! I have to say, it feels good to get back into writing preferences. Also, I’m not sure if everyone saw my announcement, so I just wanted to let you all know that I did temporarily close requests until July 10th. As much as I love writing requested imagines, I got a little overwhelmed with how many requests I was getting, and focused a lot on imagines and requests during the past month. Because of this, I wanted to take a month to focus on writing preferences before getting back into writing both preferences and imagines. Even though I did close requests, I will still be posting preferences every week on all my books. Thank you all for understanding and for continuing to read my books. With all that being said, I hope you all enjoy this preference! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. I love getting comments and being able to connect with my readers, and try my best to respond to every comment I get, so feel free to comment whenever. Thanks for reading! :) <3

Bill: 

You were running around your room, scrambling to get ready. Bill was picking you up for your date any minute now, and you were bouncing around from excitement. You had been crushing on Bill for the longest time, and now you were finally going on a date with him. It was almost too good to be true. You had spent hours trying to figure out what to wear before finally deciding on a cute sundress with a jean jacket. You did your hair and makeup before rushing downstairs to wait for Bill. 

As you ran down the stairs and into your family room, you saw your parents sitting in there watching TV. Your mom looked up to see you and said, “You look nice, sweetie. What are you dressed up for?”

“Thanks mom,” you said before answering, “I actually have a date tonight.”

“That’s exciting!” Your mom said, “Who’s the lucky guy?”

You told her, “It’s a guy from my school. His name’s Bill. He should be picking me up soon.”

“Where are you guys going?” Your dad asked curiously. 

You answered, “We’re going to the mall.”

“That’s nice, just be home by curfew,” your dad responded. 

You told him, “Home by curfew. Got it.”

Just as you said that, the doorbell rang. You immediately ran over to answer it, and were immediately greeted by Bill standing out there when you opened the door. He smiled brightly at you and put one hand on his chest and one in the air as he greeted, “How’s it going, y/n?”

He had ditched his regular belly shirt outfit, and was instead wearing grey sweatpants, a yellow t-shirt, a green flannel shirt, and a pair of high tops sneakers that was all topped off with a red baseball cap that was backwards. He looked impossibly cute. 

“Hi Bill,” you said as you pulled him into a hug, ignoring your dad whispering “you’ve got to be kidding me.”

As you and Bill hugged, he gave you a kiss on the cheek. The action made your stomach flutter. Once you pulled away, you looped your arm around Bill’s and turned to your parents. 

“Mom, Dad, this is Bill S. Preston,” you introduced, “Esquire.”

Bill smiled and waved at both of your parents as he said, “How’s it going, Mr. and Mrs. l/y/n?”

Both your parents waved awkwardly, looking rather confused by both in front of them who talked like he was stoned. Before it had the chance to get anymore awkward, you quickly said, “Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I’ll be home by curfew!”

With that, you ran out the door and pulled Bill by the hand along with you. As the two of you walked to the car, Bill told you, “You look most beautiful, y/n.”

“Aww, thank you Bill,” You responded, blushing a little. 

Once you guys got to his car, Bill held the door open for you and you happily hopped in. Bill then got into the driver’s seat and turned the radio on. When he did, “Money, Money, Money” by ABBA started blaring through the speakers, and you gasped from excitement. 

“Omg, turn it up!” You told Bill while shaking his arm a little. 

Bill happily did, and you kissed him on the cheek to thank him. You then said, “Thanks Bill. This is one of my favorite bands ever.”

“You like ABBA?” Bill asked curiously, as he started driving to the mall. 

You answered him, “I love ABBA.”

“Well, well...I love ABBA too!” Bill then said loudly, almost like he was trying to convince himself of that statement.”

“Really?” You asked, “How long have you been listening to them?”

Bill paused for a moment, clearly trying to think of an answer before he finally answered, “Since about five seconds ago.”

You giggled at his honesty before telling him, “Bill, that’s very sweet, but you don’t have to like ABBA just because I do.”

Bill blushed heavily at that and simply responded, “Oh okay.”

“However, you do have to like ABBA because they’re the greatest band on the planet,” you joked. 

When you said that, Bill laughed and responded, “I don’t know about that, y/n. They’re no Van Halen.”

“Yeah, that’s because they’re better than Van Halen,” you said. 

“Impossible,” Bill stated, “No one is better than Van Halen.”

This sparked a debate between the two of you about whether Van Halen or ABBA were better. It was a rather fun, light-hearted conversation that mostly consisted of you two listing each band’s greatest songs. Both of you were laughing the entire time you were having this conversation since both you and Bill were cracking jokes the entire time. 

Once you got to the mall, Bill opened the door for you and held your hand as you walked in. He asked you, “You wanna get some food?”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” You answered. 

The two of you made your way over to the food court and ordered a pizza. As the two of you sat and ate, you started asking Bill questions about his band, “So when did you and Ted start Wyld Stallyns?”

“Well, we came up with the name in seventh grade,” Bill explained, “But we didn’t get instruments until eighth grade. My dad got them for me to celebrate that I made it to high school.” 

“That’s awesome, so have you guys played any gigs?” You then asked. 

He told you with a happy smile, “We had our first gig a few weeks ago! We played Ted's little brother’s middle school dance.”

“Oh my gosh, that’s so cute,” You said before asking, “So do you guys have any more gigs lined up? I’d love to come see you play.”

Bill shook his head, “Not yet. Not too many people want to hire us after hearing us play.”

“Well if you guys want, my friend’s dad owns a music venue. I’m sure I can get you guys booked there,” you told him, “It’s a great venue, I’ve played there a few times on their open mic nights.”

Bill perked up excitedly when you said that. You were expecting him to say something about getting a gig there, but instead he asked, “You play?”

When he said that, you blushed a little as you realized that you never told Bill that you did, in fact, play music. You answered, “I play guitar and I sing a little. Not rock, though.”

“Well what kind of music do you play then?” Bill asked, curiously. 

You giggled nervously as you said, “You’re gonna laugh if I tell you.”

“I won’t, I swear,” Bill promised before once again asking, “So what kind of music do you play?”

You looked down at your feet and answered in a quiet voice, “Country.”

Once you said this, you looked up from your feet at Bill who said, “Woah, that’s most bodacious.”

“Really?” You asked, a little surprised.

“Most really,” he responded, “Not many people do country music. It’s most excellent that you do something different.”

This caused you to blush even harder, not from embarrassment, but from Bill’s kind words. You said to him, “Aww, thanks Bill.” 

Once you guys finished eating, the two of you ran around doing pretty much everything the mall had to offer. You guys got slushies, walked through every store, and took pictures in the photo booth. At one point, you and Bill went into the music store and admired all the instruments. After spotting a beautiful, blue acoustic guitar, you carefully picked it up to get a closer look at it. 

As you examined the guitar, you said to Bill, “Wow, this is beautiful.”

Bill smiled at you before asking, “Would you mind maybe playing for me?”

“You want to hear me play?” You asked as you turned to look at him. 

“Most definitely,” Bill told you, still smiling, “I’m certain it’ll be most triumphant.”

As he said this, you couldn’t help but blush again. Bill really was too sweet, and you could tell that he was being genuine with his words. You finally answered, “Yeah sure.”

The two of you went into the corner of the store where there were chairs set up for anyone who wanted to try out a guitar. You thought about what song to play for a moment before settling on one of your originals. You told Bil, “Okay, I wrote this a few years ago.”

You tuned the guitar a bit before you began to play:

_ You're better than the best _

_ I'm lucky just to linger in your light _

_ Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that's right _

_ Completely unaware _

_ Nothing can compare to where you send me, _

_ Lets me know that it's OK, yeah it's OK _

_ And the moments where my good times start to fade _

_ You make me smile like the sun _

_ Fall out of bed, sing like a bird _

_ Dizzy in my head, spin like a record _

_ Crazy on a Sunday night _

_ You make me dance like a fool _

_ Forget how to breathe _

_ Shine like gold, buzz like a bee _

_ Just the thought of you can drive me wild _

_ Oh, you make me smile _

As you sang to him, Bill was smiling brightly at you. That was one thing that you loved about Bill: he was always happy and smiling, and you couldn’t help but smile along with him. Just being with Bill brightened your mood. That was definitely the reason you picked this song: it reminded you of Bill. In a weird way, it was almost like you wrote it for him before you even knew him. 

Once you finished playing, Bill immediately started cheering and clapping for you. 

“Y/n, that was most excellent!” Bill declared as he pulled you into a hug. 

You giggled and happily hugged him back to the best of your ability with a guitar in between the two of you as you said, “Thank you, Bill.”

“I can’t believe you wrote that,” Bill said as he slowly pulled away from the hug, “That was a truly bodacious country song.”

“Thank you. That means a lot,” You told him, blushing a little, “But now I expect to be front row at Wyld Stallyn’s next gig.”

“Most definitely,” Bill agreed before asking, “So what do you wanna do next?”

You thought about it for a moment before asking, “Wanna go to the ice skating rink?”

Bill hesitated for a moment as his smile dropped before admitting, “I should warn you: I am most egregious at ice skating.”

“Well, I could teach you if you want,” you offered kindly. 

As soon as you said that, Bill’s smile automatically returned as he said, “That would be most excellent.”

When you got to the ice skating rink, you quickly discovered that Bill really didn’t know the first thing about ice skating. In fact, you had to help him lace up his skates. You really didn’t mind, though. You found his clumsiness adorable. Once you guys made it onto the ice, you held Bill’s hand as his legs were wobbling slightly. You smiled at him as you explained, “Okay so all you have to do is glide: one foot forward then the other. Like this.”

You demonstrated for him and Bill slowly mimicked your movements to the best of his ability. Thankfully, there weren’t a lot of people there, so you and BIll had plenty of space. As he continued to glide while his legs shook slightly, he was smiling as he said, “Y/n, I think I got it! I think I got it! I got it! I got it!”

Just as he was picking up a steady pace, he lost his balance and fell, taking you down with him since you were holding hands. BIll fell on his butt on the ice while you fell on your stomach on top of Bill. Both of you laughing uncontrollably making the best out of the situation. Once both of your giggles subsided a little, you looked up and noticed that Bill’s hat had fallen off next to his head.

“Oh no, you lost your hat,” you told him as you reached over for it. 

Bill, still laughing a little, said, “Oh no, Bogus.”

As he said this, you picked the hat up and placed it back on his head, making sure it was snug on his head, “There you go.”

Once you put his hat back on, you noticed how close your faces were. You also noticed how intently Bill was staring at you, like you were the most beautiful thing on the planet. It made your breath hitch and your heart stop. You didn’t dare move, and instead continued to look back down at Bill. Neither of you said anything until Bill sighed a little as he said, “Woah.”

“Woah what?” You asked. 

Bill answered, “You're just really pretty.”

You didn’t say anything in response, knowing that whatever you said wouldn’t be nearly as romantic. Suddenly, Bill pushed himself up a little and pressed his lips against yours. You froze in shock for a moment before your mind and body caught up and you kissed him back. The kiss was sweet, gentle, and filled with happiness: just like Bill. It filled your stomach with butterflies. The two of you kissed until you needed to catch your breath. When you pulled away, Bill looked completely dazed. 

“Woah,” he said, sounding breathless, “That was…”

“Excellent?” You offered. 

Bill added, “Most excellent.”

You smiled at that before leaning down and kissing him again. 

The two of you skated for about two more hours, exchanging sweet kisses as you did. As you continued to skate, Bill started to get the hang of it and started twirling you around every now and then. Eventually, it was getting close to your curfew and Bill drove you home. 

The two of you held hands the entire ride home, and you would occasionally lift up Bill’s hand and kiss it, which always made him blush and his smile grow. At one point, “Lay All Your Love on Me” by ABBA came on and you started singing along:

_ Don't go wasting your emotion _

_ Lay all your love on me _

_ Don't go sharing your devotion _

_ Lay all your love on me _

As you sang along, Bill would glance over at you with looks of awe. Once the song was over, Bill said to you, “You know y/n, you have the most beautiful voice.”

“Stop, you’re too sweet,” you told him, blushing furiously. 

Bill then told you, “It’s true, though.”

Your blush grew even more, and kissed his hand once more as a thank you. When he pulled up in front of your house, you leaned over and kissed him, “Thank you so much for tonight, Bill. It was most excellent.”

“You’re welcome,” he responded, kissing you again. 

The two of you exchanged a long, sweet kiss that lasted a few long moments. Once you pulled away, you asked hopefully, “Another date next weekend?”

“Most definitely,” Bill answered, shaking his head excitedly. 

“Excellent!” You declared. The two of you kissed one last time, before you pulled away and said, “Bye Bill!”

“Catch ya later, y/n!” Bill responded, holding up a rock and roll sign. 

You gave him one last smile before jumping out of the car and heading back inside. When you walked through your house, you saw that your parents had fallen asleep on the couch. You were actually grateful for that as you didn’t feel like dealing with the storm of judgmental questions about Bill that would surely come. Instead, you headed up to your room to call your best friend and tell her about the amazing date you just had. You felt giddy the rest of the night, remembering how it felt to kiss Bill. 

Ted: 

As you drove to Ted’s house for your first date, you were filled with a perfect mix of nerves and excitement. You knew that there was no reason to be nervous. It was Ted, after all. Ted was the king of respect and always treated you amazingly. That didn’t stop a ball of anxiety from forming in your stomach, though. You had heard people talk about first date jitters, but never fully experienced it until now. Despite all the nerves, they were outmatched by the excitement you felt. How could you not be excited? You were going on a date with Ted Logan! 

You eventually pulled into his driveway and parked your car. You weren’t sure what the two of you were doing, and you couldn’t wait to find out. As soon as you knocked on the front door, it immediately opened to Ted standing there with a happy look on his face. You didn’t hesitate to pull him into a hug as you said, “Hi Ted.”

“Hi y/n,” He greeted as he hugged up and lifted you off the ground slightly, “I missed you.”

It has only been a day since you had last seen each other, but you honestly missed him and told him, “I missed you too.”

Once he put you down and pulled away, he looked at you with awe in his eyes. 

“Woah,” he said, “You look most beautiful.”

As soon as he said that, your heartbeat picked up ten paces and your cheeks turned the color of a traffic light. Ted never said anything he didn’t mean, so that meant he really did think you looked beautiful. You responded, “Thanks Ted. So what’s the plan for tonight?”

Ted led you into his living rooms, where there were a bunch of snacks and board games set up on the table while the radio played in the background. He said to you, “Well, I thought that we could have Game Night tonight. I know you said that you like board games.”

“I love board games,” you told him excitedly, “This is so sweet, Ted. Thank you.”

After saying that, you stood on your toes, as he was much taller than you, and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed furiously when you did this before responding, “You’re welcome. Although I should warn you, I am the Logan Family Game Night Champion.”

“Oh well, I happen to be the y/l/n Family Game Night Champion,” you informed him, “So I guess we’ll have to see who’s best.”

“Game on,” Ted said with his signature goofy smile. 

As it turned out, you and Ted both had mad board game skills. The two of you played every game Ted had, and we neck and neck the entire time. Ted had won at Clue while you had won at Monopoly. You had beaten Ted at Candyland while he crushed you at Battleship. Ted had come out most triumphant at the Game of Life while you turned out to be most excellent at Guess Who. Throughout the entire time you were playing, you were both constantly joking around and laughing with each other. That was what was awesome about Ted: it was impossible to not have fun with him. No matter what the situation was, Ted always managed to turn it into a good time. That was part of the reason you fell for him in the first place. It also helped that Ted was the cutest human on the planet with his floppy hair and adorable, happy smile. He was also really tall, which you loved. 

At one point, you and Ted were locked in an intense game of Connect Four. Ted had just beaten you at a pretty intense game of Sorry, so you needed to catch up with him. You guys were tied up the entire time, but after slipping one more chip into the board, you came out victorious. 

“Woo-hoo!” You cheered as you jumped up from where you were sitting on the floor. 

You started doing a goofy victory dance while Ted laughed a little and said, “Nice dance.”

“You like my moves?” You asked jokingly as you continued to dance in a silly fashion. 

“Most definitely,” Ted answered as he stood up and began to mimic your dance moves. 

The two of you danced around like idiots for a few minutes without feeling any bit of embarrassment. If this was anyone else, you probably would’ve been beyond embarrassed that you were dancing like this. Not with Ted, though. You felt comfortable enough with Ted to just be goofy. It was just so easy to let your guard down with him and just let loose a little. Eventually, the two of you were laughing too hard to continue dancing and simply gave Ted a hug that he happily reciprocated as you both continued to laugh.

Once you both calmed down a little, you looked up at him and said, “So, we’re all tied up now. What’s the tiebreaker gonna be?”

Ted gave you a slightly mischievous look as he said, “I have an idea.”

Ted ultimately chose Twister to be the tie breaker, and was somehow managing to spin the spinner and play at the same time. It was currently right foot on green, left foot on red, right hand on blue, and left hand on yellow. You were trying your best to keep your balance, but it was proving to be difficult with Ted hovering above you. Both of you were once again laughing uncontrollably which caused Ted to fall and land right on top of you. The two of you continued to laugh at the situation as you laid on the mat when you heard someone walk through the door. Both of yours and Ted’s laughter subsided when you saw who it was: Ted’s dad, Captain Logan. 

You had never met Ted’s dad, but you knew who he was. Ted had told you that his dad was Captain of the police force and apparently not the nicest guy to his oldest son. 

Captain Logan looked rather unamused and asked in a mean tone, “Ted, what’s going on? Who’s this?”

You stood up from the Twister mat and walked over to Captain Logan. You smiled polity at him and said, “I’m y/n y/l/n. I’m friends with Ted. It’s so nice to meet you Captain Logan.”

You then held your hand up for Captain Logan to shake. When you did this, Captain Logan looked pleasantly surprised by your manner. He shook your hand with a smile as he said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, y/n. What are you two up too?” 

“Uhh, we’re kind of on a date right now, dad,” Ted explained from where he was still sitting on the Twister mat. 

Captain Logan's smile dropped at that and asked, “You’re playing board games for a first date? Do you really think that’s the most romantic idea for a date?”

After seeing the look of hurt on Ted’s face, you told Captain Logan, “He put a lot of thought into it. I’m always having game nights with my friends and family, so it was really sweet of him.”

Captain Logan’s hard expression softened a little at that as he said, “That’s very nice of you to say, y/n. Well, I’ll leave you to be, but if you need anything I’ll be in the office.”

“Thank you so much, Captain Logan,” you said kindly. 

Meanwhile, Ted just mumbled, “Okay, Dad.”

With that, Captain Logan made his way upstairs. Once he was gone, you sat down on the mat across from Ted. You put your hands on his shoulders and asked, “Are you okay, Ted?”

This was the first time you had seen Ted interact with his dad, but the passive aggressiveness was blatantly obvious. Ted had also told you that his dad was always saying stuff like that, and threatening to send him to military school. You could only imagine how much it hurt. 

Ted shrugged a little and answered, “I’m fine.”

You weren’t sure that was true, so you reassured him, “This is the best first date I’ve ever been on. Thank you.”

This seemed to make him feel better because his goofy smile returned and said, “Of course, babe.”

You gave him another hug, and you were trying to find a way to lighten the mood. As it turns out, the universe was on your side because the radio started playing “Waiting For a Girl Like You,” by Foreigner. It was the song Ted has sung to you to ask you out. 

As soon as the song started playing, you pulled away from the hug with an excited gasp as you told him, “Ted, it’s our song!”

“Oh yeah, it is!” Ted responded with just as much excitement. 

You stood up from the floor and held your hands out to him as you asked, “May I have this dance?”

“Of course you may,” Ted answered as he grabbed your hands and hoisted himself up. 

The two of you wrapped your arms around each other and held each other close as you slowly swayed to the music. 

_ I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life _

_ I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive _

_ I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive _

_ Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life _

As the two of you slow danced, you rested your head on Ted’s chest. Halfway through the song, you looked up to look and Ted and saw that he was staring down at you with adoration in his eyes, like you were the only girl in the world. Just the way he looked at you was enough to make you blush. Ted whispered to you, “y/n?”

“Yes?” You whispered back. 

Ted then told you, “You’re very beautiful.”

When he said that, you couldn’t stop yourself from slowly standing on your toes and leaning in. Ted met you half way and your lips met in a sweet and loving kiss. The kiss was slow, but conveyed a lot of emotions. Ted kissed you very gently, like you were the most precious thing on the planet. The two of you kissed until the song was over. Once you both pulled away, Ted was staring at you with a look of awe. You whispered, “Woah.”

“That was most triumphant,” Ted told you. 

You smiled and nodded in agreement, “It truly was.”

After you said that, Ted picked you up and carried you to the couch. When the two of you laid down on the couch, you immediately started to kiss once more. The two of you made out for a little bit, and it felt amazing. Once you guys eventually pulled away, you told Ted, “Yeah, this is definitely the best first date I’ve ever had.”

Ted smiled at that and kissed you back. 

When it eventually came time for you to head home, you and Ted took your time saying goodbye, exchanging a long kiss on the front porch. Once you pulled away, Ted asked you, “So do you wanna go on another date next weekend?”

“Absolutely,” you said, giving him another kiss.

Ted then responded, “Excellent!”

The two of you shared one more long kiss before pulling away. You told him with an excited smile, “I’ll see you next weekend.”

“Catch ya later, y/n,” Ted responded, smiling as well. 

After one last peck, Ted went back into his house and you walked back to your car. Once you got in the driver’s seat and closed your car door, you couldn’t help but let out an excited sequel. That date couldn’t have gone any better, and you officially had a second one! It was proving to be impossible to contain your excitement as you jumped around in your seat. Ted really was the sweetest guy in the world. And he was one hell of a kisser. He was literally your dream boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it goes without saying that the “original song” from Bill’s preference isn’t actually an original song that I wrote, so I wanted to credit the actual artist. The song is “Smile” by Uncle Kracker, and it’s one of my favorite feel-good songs, so I highly recommend it if you haven’t heard it before. Thanks agains for reading. :)


	8. He Asks You To Be His Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this book was in desperate need of some updates, so I decided to post all my short and sweet preferences at once. So I hope you all enjoy the next six preferences! Be sure to leave kudos, if you haven’t already, and comment if you do. I love getting comments and try my best to respond to every comment I get, so feel free to comment whenever. Thanks for reading! :)

Bill: 

It was the end of the school day, and you were at your locker packing your books up when two of your friends walked over to you. 

“Hey y/n,” your best friend greeted, “A bunch of us were gonna head to the mall. Do you wanna come?”

“Thanks for the invite, but I can’t. Bill and I are going to McDonald’s,” you explained as you closed your locker. 

As soon as you said that, your other friend rolled their eyes and said in a sarcastic voice, “Geez, isn’t that romantic?”

“Stop it, he’s being sweet,” you told her. 

You and Bill had been seeing each other for two weeks now, and things had been going amazing. Bill was a total gentleman and he was always making you laugh. You two hung out as much as possible since you two always had fun with each other. He made you so happy that you were on Cloud Nine the entirety of those two weeks. 

The only thing was that your friends hadn’t been the nicest about you seeing Bill. They thought he was a good-for-nothing slacker, and were always speaking poorly of him. It upset you to hear them talk about Bill like that, and you were always quick to rush to his defense whenever they did. 

As you and your two friends started to walk out of the building, your best friend said, “Well, he’s not exactly spending big bucks with McDonald’s.”

“Okay, well you know I hate people spending money on me,” you told her. 

Your other friend then said, “I just don’t get what you see in him.”

“Well if you must know, Bill is literally the sweetest guy on the planet. He’d literally do anything to make me happy,” you informed both of your friends. 

Your best friend then added, “Anything except ask you to be his girlfriend apparently.”

It was now your turn to roll your eyes. Your friends had been so caught up on the fact that Bill hadn’t asked you to be his girlfriend yet. You personally didn’t see what the big deal was. After all, it was obvious that you and Bill liked each other. You figured that everything would come together in time. 

You told her, “It’s going to happen eventually. We’re just taking our time.”

As you guys walked out the door, you all stopped in your tracks when you saw Ted standing in the school’s parking lot with a microphone stand and Bill standing behind him, holding a guitar. 

“What the hell are those two doing?” Your other friend asked. 

When Ted saw you and your friends standing there, he smiled and yelled into the mic, “Good afternoon, San Dimas High! It is with great honor that I introduce my friend, Bill S. Preston. Esquire!”

Ted then moved out of the way of the mic so Bill could step up to it. He yelled into the mic, “How’s it going, San Dimas High?”

Bill then looked directly at you and announced, “Y/n, my bodacious babe, this song is for you!”

When he started playing the opening notes, you gasped in pleasant surprise. He was playing “Those Magic Changes” from  _ Grease _ . On your second date, Bill had come over to your house to watch  _ Grease  _ with you since it was your favorite movie. You had told him that this was your favorite song in the movie, but never expected him to do something this sweet for you. 

_ What's that playin' on the radio? _

_ Why do I start swayin' to and fro? _

_ I have never heard that song before _

_ But if I don't hear it anymore _

_ It's still familiar to me _

_ Sends a thrill right through me _

_ 'Cause those chords remind me of _

_ The night that I first fell in love to _

About half the chairs were wrong and he was singing it in his regular, surfer-bro voice, but to you it sounded perfect. 

_ Those magic changes _

_ My heart arranges _

_ A melody that's never the same _

_ A melody that's calling your name _

_ And begs you please come back to me _

_ Please return to me _

_ Don't go away again _

_ Oh make them play again _

_ The music I wanna hear as once again _

_ You whisper in my ear _

As he continued to play, a small crowd had gathered, but you barely noticed. You were only focused on Bill. Tears started to well in your eyes a little from pure happiness. Once he reached the end of the song, he said into the microphone, “Y/n, I have a most important question to ask you: You and I have been having a most excellent time these past two weeks, and I wanted to know if you would do my the greatest of honors as to be my girlfriend?”

As soon as he asked that, you didn’t hesitate to answer, “Bill, of course I’ll be your girlfriend!”

You then ran over him to give him a giant hug. He immediately hugged you back as he picked you up a little and spun you around. He then pulled away a little to give you the sweetest, best kiss you had ever had. You could literally feel the happiness radiating off of Bill as he kissed you and you eagerly kissed him back. The two of you kissed until your smiles made it impossible to kiss properly. When you pulled away, you told Bill, “You are literally the best boyfriend I could ask for.”

“Well you are the most excellent girlfriend I could ask for,” He replied before kissing you again and gently putting you down. 

Once you pulled away from the second kiss, both you and Bill turned to air guitar at Ted and he happily returned the action. You then hugged Bill again, unable to control your happiness. Bill was officially your boyfriend, and you couldn’t ask for a better one. 

Ted: 

It was a bright Sunday morning, and you were sitting on the couch eating breakfast and watching MTV. You didn’t really have any plans for the day, and thought about going to spend time with Ted. 

You and Ted had been seeing each other for about three weeks and it couldn't be going any better. Ted was your dream guy in every way possible. He was kind, sweet, funny, tall, adorable, and pretty much the total package. Being with Ted always made you feel giddy inside since he was a total gentleman. He always had a little surprise for you whenever you saw each other whether it be flowers or a cute little note. He was also super fun to be with and the two of you were constantly going on little adventures. Your relationship was basically perfect in every way. The only thing was that your relationship wasn’t official yet. Ted hadn’t asked you to be his girlfriend yet, and while it sometimes worried you, you had faith that he would eventually ask you. 

As the video for Simple Minds “Don’t You (Forget About Me)” played on the TV, there was a knock on your front door. Confused, you paused the TV and stood up to answer it. When you opened the door, you were shocked to see Ted standing there in a tuxedo and holding a bouquet of red roses. He looked like he was so nervous he was about to puke. You asked him with a kind smile, “Hi Ted, what’s going on?”

“Y/n, I have a most important question to ask you,” Ted informed you in a shaky voice. 

Your heartbeat picked up a little as you asked, “What is it?”

Ted then got down on one knee and pulled a small index card out of this coat pocket. Your heart dropped to your feet as you thought to yourself,  _ Please don’t tell me he’s proposing right now. At least not while we’re still in high school.  _

His hands were shaking furiously, causing the index card to shake as he read off of it, “Y/n, you the most bodacious babe I’ve had the honor of meeting. You are the most beautiful, kind, funny, sweet, caring, and overall excellent person in all of San Dimas. In the time I have spent with you, I have felt the most happy that I have in my entire life. You have made me laugh, smile, and feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The first time I kissed you, I felt like I was floating on a cloud made of cotton candy, and I still feel that way every time we kiss. It’s weird to think that I went through a lot of my laugh without knowing you, but now I know that I never want to go back to life without you.”

Tears were falling freely from your face as Ted spoke. No one had ever said something so sweet and meaningful to you, and it made you feel so loved. You could hear the sincerity in his voice behind his surfer accent. The fact that Ted really felt this way about you made your heart swell. Ted then put the card back in his pocket and held up the bouquet of roses to you and asked, “Y/n, will you be my most bodacious girlfriend?”

As soon as he asked that, you dropped to your knees so that you were eye level with Ted. You cupped his face with your hands and answered, “Of course, I will.”

You then pulled Ted close to you so that you could kiss him. Ted unceremoniously dropped the flowers in order to wrap his arms around you and kiss you back. This kiss made your heart explode with happiness; it was the best kiss you ever had in your life. The two of you kissed for so long that it made it impossible to breathe properly. When you both pulled away, Ted looked at you in awe for a few moments before saying in a breathy voice, “I dropped your flowers.”

You giggled a little before saying, “It’s okay, Ted you’re way better than the flowers.”

Ted smiled at that before leaning in to kiss you again. In that moment, it felt like you could die of happiness. Ted was officially your boyfriend. You officially had your dream guy.


	9. What The Other Thinks of You

Bill: 

Ted was a little bit intimidated by you at first because of how smart you were. You were very intelligent and well spoken and used all these big words that Ted didn’t understand. He couldn’t help but feel stupid when he was around you. However, once he got to know you more, he realized that there was nothing intimating about you. You were always very kind to him, and were one of the only people who didn’t treat him like a moron. He also liked that you let him tag along with your tutoring seasons with Bill and help tutor Ted as well since the tutor Mr. Ryan assigned to him was a total jerk. Overall, Ted thought that you were very nice and was happy his best friend has such a nice girlfriend since some of Bill’s girlfriends in the past were pretty mean. 

Ted:

Bill absolutely loved you. He thought that you were a most bodacious babe for his friend, Ted. Bill thought it was excellent how you played guitar, worked at a record store, and liked Van Halen and Bon Jovi. Even before you and Ted started dating, he was rooting for the two of you to get together since you and Ted complimented each other perfectly. Bill was also grateful that you didn’t have a problem with him tagging along with you and Ted once you did start dating. Some of Ted’s ex girlfriends really didn’t like Bill and was always trying to get rid of him, so he was grateful that the two of you got along so well. 


	10. What Your Friends Think of Him

Bill:

As much as you loved your friends, you were the first to admit that they could be snobby. This proved to be true when you first started dating Bill, and they stuck their noses up at him. In their minds, Bill was a total idiot and didn’t understand what you saw in him. They were always telling you that you could do better than him, and trying to set you up with some of the snobs in your AP classes. It upset you to the point where you told them that they could either accept Bill or get to stepping. After that, your friends realized how much Bill meant to you and finally accepted your relationship with him. You could honestly care less about what your friends thought of him because you were happy with Bill and that’s all that mattered.

Ted:

Your friends thought Ted was awesome. They liked the fact that he was goofy and could make any situation fun. You were a huge goofball too, so they were happy that you had someone who matched your goofiness and sense of humor. Your friends also liked seeing the way Ted looked at you as they thought it was very sweet. One of your friends actually had a crush on Bill, and was constantly asking you to try to set her up with Bill and then you guys could always go on double dates. Granted, your friends would sometimes get annoyed when you dragged them along to Wyld Stallyns concerts, as the two boys were still learning how to play, but they figured it was a small price to pay for your happiness. Aside from Bill, your friends were you and Ted’s biggest fans.


	11. Nicknames For Each Other

Bill:

His Nicknames: Billy, Love, and Stud Muffin 

You had several nicknames for Bill; all of which had a different meaning. Stud Muffin was more of a joke than anything. You thought it was funny seeing his confused face whenever you called him that. Billy was a much sweeter nickname as it was a cute spin on his name that he really liked. The final one, Love, was Bill’s favorite. It always made him smile brightly and blush furiously. You loved Bill so much, and always let him know that by calling him Love. 

Your Nicknames: Babe and Darling

The name Babe came as no surprise. Bill had been calling beautiful women “babes” since sixth grade, so it only made sense that he called you that. Although Babe was the nickname he used the most, he sometimes called you Darling. He thought it was cute and it reminded him of country music, which he knew you loved. You loved whenever Bill called you Darling. 

Ted:

His Nicknames: Teddy Bear, Cutie, and Baby

Ted was a very huggable and cuddly person, so you often called him Teddy Bear. It was also a play on his name, which you thought was really cute. You also called him cutie because he was the cutest human you ever met, and it always made him blush. As for Baby, he always called you Babe, and while you liked that name, you thought Baby was better fitted to Ted. Both you and Ted really liked the fact that you guys had matching nicknames. 

Your Nicknames: Babe and Shortie 

Once again, Ted called every pretty girl he saw a “Babe”. You, however, were no ordinary Babe. You were the most bodacious Babe Ted had ever met, and you wanted to make sure that you knew that. As for Shortie, he really only used that to tease you. He was significantly taller than you, and always liked to point out that you were so short compared to him. You would act like you were annoyed by the nickname, but in the end it always made you laugh. 


	12. Your Song (Time Period and Modern)

Bill: 

Time Period: Almost Paradise by Mike Reno and Ann Wilson

_ Oh almost paradise _

_ We're knockin' on heaven's door _

_ Almost paradise _

_ How could we ask for more? _

_ I swear that I can see forever in your eyes _

_ Paradise _

The two of you heard this song one day when driving around, and Bill immediately told you that this song reminds him of you. When you asked him why, he told you, “Cause I most definitely see paradise in your eyes, babe”. Your heart melted when he told you that, and both of you agreed then to make it your song. The song reminded you of Bill as well since being with him always felt like Paradise. 

Modern: Loving You Easy by Zac Brown Band

_ You make loving you easy _

_ You make loving you all I wanna do _

_ Every little smile, every single touch _

_ Reminds me just how much it all makes _

_ Loving you easy _

Bill didn’t understand a lot of things: algebra, physics, geometry, chemistry. One of the things he did understand though, was love, and he knew that he loved you. After all, you made it so easy for him to love you. You were kind, smart, caring, funny, and just plain awesome. Bill also made it very easy for you to love him with his kind heart, bright smile, and endearing personality. The song perfectly represented how the two of you felt about each other. 

Ted: 

Time Period: Waiting For a Girl Like You by Foreigner

_ I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life _

_ I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive _

_ I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive _

_ Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life _

This song had a lot of significance for you and Ted. Not only had Ted used this song to ask you out, it was also the song you two had your first kiss to. On your first date, you declared it your song and it had stuck ever since. Plus, the lyrics held a lot of meaning for Ted. He had been waiting his entire life to find a girl like you who would love him exactly for who he was, and he found that in you. 

Modern: Stay a Little Longer by Brothers Osborne

_ I tell myself I'm not in love _

_ But one more time is not enough _

_ One last kiss and then you're a goner _

_ And I'm here wishing you could stay a little longer _

You and Ted loved spending time together more than anything else. It was impossible for the two of you to not have fun with each other with your goofy personalities and love of adventure. It was never fun for the two of you to say goodbye to each other. Whenever you did, both of you wished you could stay a little longer. This song was perfect for the two of you because it captured how you both felt for each other. 


	13. Dating Him Would Include

Bill:

-You and Bill going on cute and simple dates: the mall, Waterloo, even trips to McDonald’s

-You still being Bill’s tutor, but tutoring sessions often ending up being make out sessions

-Bill studying more on his own to try and impress you, which makes you reassure him that you love him just as he is

-Bill’s grade improving significantly since dating you, and Mr. Ryan being happy that you had been such a good influence on Bill

-Bill listening for more country music for you and you listening to more rock music for Bill

-Ted convincing Bill to wear a cowboy outfit on one of your dates because “cowboys most definitely like country music, dude”

-Speaking of Ted, he likes to think of himself as a romantic genius, so he’s always helping Bill plan these big romantic gestures for you that usually backfire, but still make you smile

-You and Bill always inviting Ted to tag along with you, but Ted feeling guilty about third wheeling

-Bill always asking to hear you sing, he thinks you have the most triumphant voice 

-You helping Bill learn to play guitar 

-Bill being very proud of having a girl like you, and always bragging to people about how he has a most excellent girlfriend

-PDA in moderation; holding hands, arms around each other, small kisses, but nothing over the top or gross

-You helping Bill and Ted book gigs around San Dimas

-Bill coming to see you whenever you're playing anywhere and cheering you on the entire time on the front row

-You always defending Bill to your friends whenever they make fun of him

-Bill keeping you away from his dad as much as possible, knowing his dad can be creepy with girls; epically after his dad made a comment to Bill about how proud he was Bill got such “a catch”

-Your parents not being the biggest fan of Bill due to his “low IQ” as they put it, but accepting him because of how happy he makes you

-Missy really liking you because she thinks you’re very sweet and it’s nice to have another girl around the house

-Bill sometimes convincing Rufus to let him borrow the phone booth to take you time traveling to wherever you want to visit

-Bill writing you silly love songs and showing up on your front step to perform them for you

-Bill being a very cuddly and you two always snuggling with each other 

-You and Bill taking long car rides where you just drive around San Dimas jamming out to the radio

-Bill sometimes struggling to express how he feels about you, but know that this boys loves you like crazy 

-You and Bill falling more in love with each other every day

  
  


Ted:

-You and Ted not having a lot of money, so you both save up money to go out on a extra special date at the end of every month 

-Ted visiting you at the record store whenever you’re working

-You and Ted having jam sessions and you teaching Ted to play 

-You eventually joining Wyld Stallyns at the request of both Ted and Bill

-Bill often tagging alone with you guys, but neither you or Ted minding

-Ted thinking he is the master of romance and always planning over the top romantic gestures for you; they usually backfire but the always make your heart melt that Ted put that much effort into making you happy

-You always hugging Ted at random points because Ted gives the best hugs in the world

-Ted picking you up in order to kiss you since you’re so much shorter than him 

-You surprising Ted with cassettes since you get a discount on them from work 

-Ted always having his arm around you, loving having you close to him

-Ted talking about you to anyone who would listen because he thinks you are the most bodacious girlfriend anyone could ask for 

-You being in the front row at every Wyld Stallyns gig before you join the band, cheering them on and blowing Ted kisses from your seat

-You and Ted having random dance parties at your houses, doing the stupidest moves imaginable 

-Your parents being pretty laid back about your relationship with Ted; as long as he treats you right and you’re happy, that’s good enough for them

-Captain Logan being a little obsessed with you thinking his son has finally found a “good influence”; he’s always inviting you over to family dinner and telling Ted not to “screw things up” with you 

-Your friends always fangirling over Ted and your relationship with him

-Deacon thinking you're really pretty, and being jealous of his brother for getting such a pretty girlfriend

-You and Ted having sleepovers at your house every weekend 

-Ted sometimes feeling like he doesn’t deserve you because of the stuff his dad says, but you always reassure him that he’s everything you could want in a guy

-Ted not being the best at expressing his feelings for you through words, so he expresses them a lot through actions and sweet gestures 

-Ted “borrowing” the phone booth from Rufus, so you guys can time travel to romantic places

-Ted standing outside your bedroom window and serenading you from your front yard

-You and Ted staying up until three in the morning talking about anything that comes to mind

-You and Ted being absolutely in love with each other


	14. You Find Out About Time Travel and Meet Rufus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Rufus, so I felt the need to make a preference about him. Rest In Peace, George Carlin. <3 I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to vote and comment if you do. Comments make my day and I try my best to respond to any comments I get. Thanks for reading! :)

Bill: 

It was another night of studying for you and Bill, and you guys decided to have a change of scene and study outside of the Circle K. For the most part, it was going pretty well as you guys bought plenty of study snacks and going over his Spanish vocab words, since you had started helping him out in his other subjects as well. The only problem was that now that you guys were dating, you guys couldn’t stop kissing each other. There were times where you would be speaking and Bill would just give you a quick peck in the middle of your sentence. While this normally wasn’t a problem for you, it did make it somewhat difficult when you guys were trying to study. 

You had just held up another flash card with the word “doctor” on it and asked, “Okay Bill, what’s the Spanish word?”

When you looked up from the flash card, you realized that Bill wasn’t even looking at the flash card. Instead, he was staring at you with goo-goo eyes. You had noticed that Bill did that a lot. Sometimes you would look up to see him looking at you like you hung the moon. It always made your heart flutter, no one has ever looked at you like that before. 

“Bill?” You asked softly, hoping to draw his attention back to his studying. 

However, Bill just kept looking at you fondly as he said, “Tú eres muy bonita.”

“Aww Billy,” you said as your heart melted and leaned in for a kiss. Bill just told you that you’re very beautiful in Spanish and it was incredibly romantic. 

Bill happily accepted your kiss, but pouted a little when you pulled away quickly and told him, “That was very sweet, but we need to get back to studying.”

A mischievous grin spread across his face as he shook his head no and said, “Besarme, mi amor, besarme.”

A blush spread across your cheeks when you heard that.  _ Kiss me, my love, kiss me.  _ You looked at Bill in surprise and asked him, “Where did you learn that?”

Bill didn’t provide an answer. He simply shrugged before leaning in and kissing you once more. You tried to pull away, but quickly melted into the kiss. The flash cards were quickly forgotten as you and Bill continued to kiss. Neither of you pulled away until you heard the sound of...lightning?

When you looked up, you were shocked to see what appeared to be a gaping hole in the sky with bolts of pink lighting coming out of it. You were even more shocked to see a giant phone booth fall from the hole and land in front of the Circle K. The most surprising thing to you though, was the fact that Bill seemed completely unfazed by all of this. You wanted to ask him what was going on, but you were too much in shock to speak. 

The doors of the phone booth opened and a man wearing odd sunglasses and a long trench coat stepped out. Bill immediately jumped up when he saw the man and yelled, “Rufus!”

This made your brain go into overdrive. Bill knew this guy? Bill gently grabbed your hand and led you over to the man. When the two of you walked up to this guy, he slowly took his sunglasses off and said, “Greetings, my excellent friends.”

“How’s it hanging, Rufus?” Bill asked, like this was the most normal thing in the world. 

You finally managed to speak up and asked, “Okay, I’m sorry but what exactly is happening right now?”

The man, Rufus apparently, chuckled a little while Bill said, “Oh yeah, y/n, this is Rufus. He is a most excellent time traveler.”

While you took a moment to process this information, Bill turned to Rufus and said, “Rufus, this is my most bodacious girlfriend, y/n.”

“Time travel?” Was all you managed to ask. In any other circumstances, you would’ve said that was crazy. But you just saw a phone booth fall from the sky, was time travel really that far fetched after seeing that?

Rufus then spoke and explained, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. y/n. It’s wonderful to see you and Bill so happy together. As he explained, I am a time traveler from the year 2688, and am somewhat of a mentor to Bill and Ted.”

Rufus then pulled out a wallet and handed it to you. You looked at his driver’s license and saw that he was born in the year 2637. If all the proof of time travel you had experienced in the past few minutes wasn’t enough for you, this certainly was. You looked down at the driver’s license and let out a simple, “Woah.”

“Rufus helped me and Ted pass our history final last year,” Bill told you, “He gave us the phone booth to pick up all the historical figures.”

When he said that, everything clicked in your head. You remembered their history presentation from last year, and it had been incredible. At the time, you thought that all the historical figures were actors that they had hired. Now that you knew about time travel though, the whole thing made a lot more sense. You nodded and said, “That’s amazing.”

Bill nodded before asking Rufus, “So what are you doing here, Rufus?”

“I’m on my way to a mission in the roaring twenties,” Rufus explained, “I thought I’d stop by on my way and check in on you as well as meet your girlfriend.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Rufus,” you said as you shook his hand.

“You as well,” Rufus said to you, “If you don’t mind, y/n. I’d like to have a private word with Bill for a moment.”

“Of course, take all the time you need,” you responded before handing Rufus’s wallet back to him and returning to you and Bill’s study spot. 

Once you had returned to your study spot, Rufus told Bill, “Y/n seems like a lovely girl.”

“Most definitely,” Bill responded, “She’s the most excellent babe I’ve ever met.”

Rufus then asked, “Are you happy with you?”

Bill nodded again, “Totally, she makes me the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“Well, I’m glad that things are going well with you and the future Mrs. Preston, Esquire,” Rufus said quietly. 

When Rufus said that, Bill looked at Rufus with a shocked expression and asked, “Huh?”

Rufus gave Bill a knowing smile as he said, “Let’s just say that you and y/n have a very bright future together.”

“Wait...y/n and I are gonna get married?” Bill asked, the gears turning in his head. 

Rufus only smirked a little and said, “It’s never too early to start looking at engagement rings.”

With that, Rufus stepped back into the phone booth. Before he left though, Rufus added, “Oh and Bill, I recommend not mentioning this to y/n. It’s best to let everything happen naturally.”

“You got it Rufus,” Bill responded. 

After hearing at, Rufus closed the phone booth and disappeared, well on his way to the roaring twenties. Bill walked back over to where you were sitting, waiting for him. You looked up from your textbook and asked, “Everything good with Rufus?”

“Yep, he just needed to ask me something,” was all Bill said as he sat down next to you. 

You nodded before saying, “I can’t believe you actually time traveled. That’s incredible.”

“Yeah, it was most triumphant,” Bill told you. 

You then asked him curiously, “So what was it like visiting all those places?”

As Bill told you the stories of his time traveling adventures, he was also thinking about what Bill told him. You were apparently going to be Mr. Preston, Esquire. That sounded most excellent to him. 

Ted: 

It was a lazy, rainy Sunday, and you and Ted were at his house watching the movie  _ Young Guns _ , which was about Billy the Kid. You had asked Ted to watch it with you, due to your love of Kiefer Sutherland and Emilio Estevez, and Ted happily agreed. The two of you snuggled up on the couch together as you watched the movie. Well, snuggling was a pretty loose term. You were laying on your back while Ted straight up laid on top of you with his arms wrapped around this. Ted did this a lot, but you really didn’t mind. You actually liked it. He basically acted as a weighted blanket when he did this, and it gave you the chance to play with his hair, like you were doing right now. 

About halfway through the movie, you said to Bill, “Emilio Estevez is a really good Billy the Kid. Don’t you think?”

“Most definitely,” Ted agreed before telling you, “You know, I actually met Billy the Kid.”

“Wait, what?” You asked, extremely confused as to what that meant. 

Ted explained, “When Bill and I went time traveling last year, we picked up Billy the Kid in the Old West.”

When he said this, you started to think that this was one crazy dream he had that he mistook for real life. That had happened before as Ted had very vivid dreams that felt very real to him at the time, only to later realize that it was just a dream. 

“Ted cutie, I think this might be another one of your dreams,” you said kindly. 

“Not this time, babe,” Ted told you, “Remember Bill and I’s history report from last year?”

“Yeah,” you answered. Pretty much everyone remembered their history report. It was the most epic report that anyone had ever seen. 

“Well, all the historical people from it were real. Bill and I traveled through time and got them all to help us,” Ted explained. 

At that point, you were fairly certain that your boyfriend had lost his mind. Just as you were about to say something, there was a loud crash in the front yard. Both you and Ted jumped off of the couch to see what it was. You were extremely confused when you saw a phone booth in Ted’s front yard, and an older man in a trench coat and sunglasses stepped out of it. As he took the sunglasses off, the man said, “Greetings, my excellent friends.”

While you were trying to wrap your head around what was happening, Ted seemed to be really excited about this guy being here because he walked over to the man and yelled, “Rufus!” 

“Y/n, this is Rufus, he is a most bodacious dude from the future,” Ted introduced before turning to Rufus and saying, “Rufus, this is y/n. She is my most triphumant girlfriend.”

“Ahh, this is Ms. y/n y/ln,” Rufus said as he walked over to you and held his hand out to you, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, y/n.”

“You as well, Rufus,” you said before asking, “If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly is going on?”

Rufus chuckled at this and explained, “Well you see, your boyfriend here is right. I’m a time traveler from the future. It’s my job to keep an eye on Ted and his friend Bill.”

“So wait...Ted and Bill really traveled through time to pass their history report?” You asked in pure shock. 

Rufus nodded and answered, “Correct. In fact, I could take you and Ted on a quick journey through time to show you how it works.”

You looked over at Ted, who gave you an encouraging smile and said, “Come on, y/n! It’ll be fun!”

You paused for a second before cracking a small smile and saying, “Okay.”

You followed Ted and Rufus into the phone booth and gently grabbed Ted’s hand which he squeezed as a sign of comfort. Rufus dialed a number on the phone and then it felt like the ground opened up from under you before you took off. You appeared to be traveling through a giant tub, and Rufus explained, “These are the circuits of time. They’ll take you anywhere you want to go at any point of history.”

When you guys finally landed and the doors of the phone booth opened, you looked around and saw that you were in an old western town. As you looked around in awe, you turned to your boyfriend and said, “Ted, this is amazing!”

Ted told you excitedly, “I know! This is where we met Billy the Kid!”

“No way!” You said. 

Ted nodded, “Yes way!”

“Was he as cute as Emilio Estevez?” You then asked jokingly. 

Ted’s face dropped a little at that which caused you to giggle and tell him, “I’m kidding, Ted. You’re the cutest guy in all of history.”

You gave him a kiss that you had intended to be quick, but Ted pulled you closer by the waist and deepened the kiss. After a few moments, Ted pulled away and whispered to you, “Next time Rufus lets me borrow the time machine, I’m gonna take you to Paris.”

Your heart melted when he said that. You had told Ted before that you always wanted to visit Paris and the Eiffel Tower. You never thought that you’d actually be able to do that, but that was before you knew time travel existed. Now that you knew, there was no limit as to what adventures you and Ted could have together. And you couldn’t wait to have those adventures with him. 

“Ted, my boyfriend, you are the most bodacious boyfriend a girl could ask for,” you told him with a smile before leaning in and kissing him again. 


	15. A Most Bodacious Birthday (Bill Imagine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I got on Wattpad. I hope you all enjoy!

Deidra was never one for big, crazy parties, so when she started planning her birthday party, she knew she wanted to keep it low key and fun. She invited a few of her good friends and her two best guy friends, Bill and Ted. She had ordered some pizzas and set up some board games in her basement. It was going to be laidback and fun. 

Her friend Emma was the first to show up and the two of them were sitting in her kitchen talking for a little bit when the front door bell ran. Emma and Dedria both walked over to the front door and Deidra opened it to reveal Bill and Ted standing there. As soon as she opened the door, both Ted and Bill put their hands on their chest and raised their other arm in the air as they declared, “Happy Birthday, Deidra!”

“Aww, thanks guys,” she said before moving out of the doorframe and saying, “Come on in.”

Ted was the first to walk in and gave Deidra a quick hug before Bill walked in and gave Deidra a hug that lasted much longer than her hug with Ted. He said to her once again, “Happy Birthday, Deidra.”

“Thanks Bill,” she said, hugging him back. 

He then whispered to her, “I have a most excellent birthday present for you.”

“What is it?” She whispered back excitedly. 

Bill told her, “You’re going to have to wait and see.”

When they finally pulled away from the hug, Deidra told both Bill and Ted, “There’s snacks in the kitchen for you guys. Help yourselves.”

“Excellent,” they both said before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Once the two boys were gone, Emma grabbed Deidra’s hand excitedly and said, “That was so cute!”

“What was so cute?” Deidra asked, confused. 

“You and Bill,” Emma clarified, “He looked like he didn’t want to let go of you.”

That comment made Deidra’s cheeks turn a dark red. She had a crush on Bill for the longest time, yet never made a move. She feared that if she told Bill about her feelings and he didn’t feel the same way, it would forever ruin their friendship. She figured that it was better to have Bill as a friend than to not have him around at all. She couldn’t imagine not having Bill’s bright smile around. At the same time, being in love with your best friend without them knowing was pretty much a slow day by day torture. Everytime she was with Bill, there was a painful feeling in her chest. It was like there was a string tied to her heart that was pulling her towards him, but she constantly had to resist the pull. 

Emma then told her friend, “You know Bill likes you back, right?”

“What? Did he tell you that?” Deidra asked frantically. 

Emma answered, “No, but I can tell. I have a pretty good read on people and Bill’s kind of...easy to read.”

Deidra chuckled a little at that before saying, “As much as I trust your judgement, I’m still not risking it.”

“Come on Deidra, I’ve seen you crushing on Bill for the past two years,” Emma pleaded, “I just want to see you happy, and I know BIl makes you happy.”

“And I appreciate that, but I don’t want to worry about that right now. Let’s just have fun, okay?” Deidra asked. 

Emma sighed a little in defeat before saying, “Okay but just because it’s your birthday.”

“Thank you,” Deidra said, giggling a little. 

Soon after Bill and Ted arrived, Deidra’s other friends started to show up and the party really got started. Everyone was enjoying the food, joking around with each other, and just having a good time. Little did Deidra know, Ted and Emma were conspiring against her and Bill. 

After a while, everyone migrated towards the basements and started playing board games. Everyone was having fun seeing how competitive some of them got over a simple board game. When they had gone through every board game Deidra had, one of her other girlfriends asked, “So what should we do now?”

Emma was the one to answer that question by suggesting, “Let’s play seven minutes in heaven.”

While everyone else seemed to be excited about that idea, Deidra got a pit in her stomach at the suggestion. She could only Maine the embarrassment she’d feel if she got paired up with Bill. Still, everyone else was on board and she didn’t want to ruin everyone’s fun, so she just went along with it. She asked, “Okay, who’s going to go first.”

Once again, Emma answered, “Well since you’re the birthday girl Deidra, I think you should go first.”

“What?” Deidra asked in shock. 

“Yeah, we’ll blindfold you and put you in the closet, and then we’ll pull a name out of a hat and send that person in with you,” Emma explained before turning to Ted and telling him, “Ted, start writing the guys names down.”

“You got it,” Ted responded, grabbing a pen and a stack of index cards from the table. 

Emma then grabbed a bandana and wrapped it around her friend’s face to cover her eyes. Deidra started to protest a little, “Emma, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun, and none of the guys will do anything you aren’t comfortable with,” Emma ressaured as she helped her friend stand up and led her to the closet, Deidra’s eyes now successfully covered. 

Deidra felt herself be shoved in the closet before Emma told her, “Don’t worry, this won’t take too long.”

With that, the closet door closed. Deidra somehow managed to sit down on the floor as she anxiously waited to see who would be joining her. After what felt like a painful eternity the closet door creaked open and was quickly followed by the sound of it being clocked shut. There were a few beats of awkward silence before she heard an instantly recognizable voice that asked, “How’s it going, Deidra?”

As soon as she heard that, Deidra’s heart sank. She immediately knew who it was. She slowly took her blindfold to see none other than Bill S. Preston, Esquire sitting directly across from her. 

“Oh-uh, He-y Bill,” She stuttered out awkwardly. 

Bill’s usually cheery expression was now replaced with one that resembled awkwardness and slight embarrassment. Deidra knew exactly how he was feeling, only ten times worse. She should’ve expected this. She had the worst luck in the world. Of course, Bill’s name had to be pulled out of the stupid head. Of course, she had to be trapped in a closet with her crush with no escape for seven minutes. That pain in her chest had now returned tenfold, and it caused her heart to beat with the speed of a race car. 

Bill told her, “I, umm, I guess now’s a good time to give you your birthday present.”

He reached in his pocket to pull out a small box that was sloppily wrapped in two different wrapping papers. Deidra couldn’t help but smile at the sight in spite of herself. That was just like Bill.

She slowly unwrapped the tiny box and gasped when she opened it. It was a beautiful gold locket in the shape of a heart. She carefully took the locket out of the box and opened it to see her picture of her and Bill inside of it. It was a picture of the two of them at the San Dimas roller rink. Deidra’s arms were wrapped around his waist while Bill had one arm around her shoulders, both of them were smiling brightly. Deidra’s heart melted as she looked at it. She was honored that Bill had put so much thought into such a sweet gift. 

“It’s beautiful, Bill,” Deidra told him, “Will you help me put it on?”

“Most definitely,” Bill answered while nodding his head. 

Deidra carefully handed the locket to him before turning so that her back was to Bill. She held her long hair up as Bill carefully put the locket around her neck and clasped it. Deidra then turned back around to face him and said, “I love it. Thank you so much.”

Bill nodded before saying in a quiet voice, “I have something else for you, but I’m not sure if you’ll like it.”

“Well, what is it?” Deidra asked curiously. 

Bill took a deep breath before leaning in and kissing Deidra. It was a very soft and slow kiss, and Deidra froze for a moment out of shock. She certainly wasn’t expecting it, but certainly wasn’t complaining either. Bill seemed to take her frozen state as a sign he did something wrong, and started to pull away only to be stopped by Deidra gently wrapping her arms around his neck and finally kissing him back. When she kissed him back, the stars seemed to fall into alignment. The world around Deidra and Bill blurred as the two were completely lost in each other. A warm, fuzzy feeling bloomed in Deidra’s stomach and spread throughout her body. The two kissed slowly and sweetly, and pulled away after a few seconds. 

When they pulled away, Deidra smiled giddily and told him in a soft voice, “I definitely liked that.”

“Excellent,” Bill whispered back. 

As soon as Bill said that, Emma opened the door and said, “Sorry you two, time’s up.”

Emma had a mischievous smirk on her face, and that look was enough to let Deidra know that Emma had planned this whole thing, and Deidra couldn’t be more grateful for it. Bill helped Deidra up and held her hand as they walked out of the closet to rejoin the party, both of them blushing furiously and smiling like idiots. 

This was certainly the most bodacious birthday Deidra ever had. 


	16. Another Guy Hits on You

Bill: 

It was another Friday at school, and you were packing up at your locker. Thankfully, you didn’t have a lot of homework over the weekend, so all you had to do was put your books in your locker. As you were placing your books in your locker, Ox Robbins came over and leaned against the locker next to yours, and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. Ox Robbins was one of the stereotypical football jocks who roamed the halls of the San Dimas High, and thought that they were the hottest thing on the planet. He was also the guy who tried to be a total kiss up during his oral report in history last year by declaring, “I think Abraham Lincoln would be most impressed by the world of San Dimas. I know I am.” You had rolled your eyes at that then, and you rolled your eyes at that now. He was so fake that it wasn’t even funny. 

“Hey there, sweetheart,” He greeted with a gross smirk, “You look nice today.”

Upon hearing that, you were unsure whether to throw up or punch him. That had to be the most stereotypical douchebag line in all of history. Sweetheart, really? You figured that you really shouldn’t be surprised. Ox flirted with every single girl in the school at some point. You just happened to be the girl he was bothering this week. 

“Leave me alone, Ox,” you told him in a clearly annoyed tone. 

He clearly wasn’t giving up though because he said, “Aww come on, baby. Why don’t you and I get out of here and have some fun?”

At this point, you were practically squirming, eager to get out of this conversation. You slammed your locker closed as you said to him, “I actually have plans already with my boyfriend.”

You were hoping that he would get the message from that, but he didn’t. Ox then said, “Well what he doesn’t know won’t kill him.”

After that, you were thinking about making a run for it when you felt a pair of arms wrapped around your waist and heard Bill’s voice ask, “How’s it going, Babe?”

A wave of relief washed over you when you heard that. Bill got here at the perfect time. You turned around and said, “Bill, Hey Love.”

You then gave him a quick kiss. When you pulled away, Bill wrapped his arm around your waist while Ox asked, “This is your boyfriend? Seriously?”

“Yes, it is,” You said in a pleased tone, “Ox, this is Bill S. Preston, Esquire.”

“How’s it hanging?” Bill asked Ox in his usual happy tone, completely unaware about what just occurred between you and the football jock. 

“Let me get this straight,” Ox said, seemingly in disbelief, “You are really dating this idiot?”

He said “this idiot” with a bit of disgust in his voice, and it pissed you off. Bill was twice the man that Ox could ever hope to be.

“First of all, he’s not an idiot.” You said to him, “And second of all, yes I am. Isn’t he a cutie?”

Bill blushed a little at that before Ox asked, “How the hell did that happen?”

“I don’t know, dude,” Bill answered, still happy despite just wrongfully being called an idiot, “I guess I just got lucky that I have the prettiest girl in all of San Dimas.”

You laughed giddily at that while Bill kissed your cheek. You noticed that Ox’s face turned sour at that statement. Bill then asked, “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, I’m ready,” you answered as you grabbed Bill’s hand in yours before turning to Ox and saying to him, “Bye Ox.”

Once your guys were out of ear shot from Ox, you hugged Bill’s arm and told him, “You are a lifesaver.”

“What do you mean, babe?” Bill asked, confused. 

You sighed as you unlatched from his arm and said, “Ox was trying to hit on me earlier before you walked up to us.”

Bill's happy face dropped as he said, “No way.”

“Yeah, he did,” you responded. 

“Bogus,” Bill mumbled before asking, “Do you want me to say something to him?”

“No, no, no you don’t have too,” you told him, “He’s not worth it. You already saved me from him. Let’s just go to the movies.”

Bill nodded, although his face was still pretty somber. Thankfully, you had gotten really good at reading Bill, so you knew what he was probably thinking. It definitely didn’t feel good to get called an idiot to your face. You wrapped your arms around his neck and reassured him, “Hey, don’t you worry about him. You’re not any idiot. He doesn’t have anything on you.”

Bill finally smiled again before giving you another kiss. Once he pulled away, he said to you, “Thanks, babe. You are most triumphant.”

“And you are most bodacious,” you told him before giving him a quick kiss and asking, “You ready to go to the movies now?”

“I’m ready,” Bill answered, “Let’s go, babe.”

Ted: 

It was a typical Saturday in San Dimas, and you, Ted, and Bill were hanging out at the mall. You guys had hung out at the music store for a few hours, checking out some of the new guitars as well as a couple of drum sets. Eventually, you guys got hungry and decided to head to the food court to grab some lunch. When you guys got to the food court, Ted asked you, “What do you want to eat, babe?”

“Umm, just grab me something from Chick-fil-A,” you answered, “I’ll grab us a table, okay?”

“Sounds good,” he responded, giving you a quick kiss before heading off with Bill to grab the food. 

Once you grabbed a table for the three of you, you reached into your purse to grab some money to pay Ted back when you heard someone sit next to you. When you looked up and saw you it was, you had to stop yourself from groaning in annoyance. It was Buffy Matchette, one of the most annoying football players in the entire school. He was arrogant and full of himself and just kind of terrible. You still remembered him declaring at the end of his oral report, “San Dimas High School football rules!” It really didn’t get any worse than that. 

He made a weird smirk at you as he greeted, “Hey there, baby.”

“Don’t call me that,” you warned before asking, “What do you want?”

“I just thought that you looked great, and I wanted to see if you wanted to get out of here with me,” he suggested with a wink at the end. 

After hearing this, you rolled your eyes and told him, “Well considering I’m here with my boyfriend, the answer is no.”

“You mean Ted?” He asked, sounding somewhat disgusted, “You’d rather be with a guy who makes you third wheel with his best friend than hang out with me? I’m sure I can show you a much better time.”

“Please, you wish you were half of the man that Ted was,” You said coldly, hoping to drive him away. 

Apparently though, this guy couldn’t take a hint because he said, “Come on, y/n just give me a chance. Are you not even a little concerned by the fact that your boyfriend never leaves Bill’s side? I mean from the looks of it the two of them are a couple of fa-”

“Finish that sentence and see what happens!” You snapped. You knew exactly what he had intended on saying, and dared him to finish it. No one got to insult your boyfriend and your friend and get away with it. 

Luckily for you, Ted and Bill were walking towards you with tha take-out bags from Chick-fil-A. Ted walked over to you and Buffy with his regular goofy smile as he said, “Oh, hey Buffy! Hey Babe!”

You stood up when the two of them walked over and Ted asked you, “Is Buffy gonna sit with us?”

“No, he isn’t,” you stated matter of factly, “Let’s just go find another table.”

A confused look spread across his face, but he didn’t argue he just nodded and said, “Okay.”

The three of you moved to a different table, and you tried to pass it off like nothing was wrong, but that apparently didn’t work because Ted asked you, “Y/n, are you okay?”

“Uhh, yeah, I’m fine,” you answered, “It’s just that earlier...Buffy was trying to flirt with me, and he said some stuff that kind of made me upset.”

Ted’s face dropped at that for a second before his signature smile spread across his face as he turned to Bill and said, “Bill, my friend, I have the most excellent idea?”

“What is it, Ted my friend?” Bill asked curiously. 

Ted stood up from the table and said, “Follow me.”

He gently grabbed your hand and started to lead you and Bill out of the mall and into the parking lot. You were confused when Ted led the two of you two the Wyld Stallyns van and pulled a can of spray paint out of the back until he asked, “Do you know what kind of car Buffy drives?”

A mischievous grin spread across your face, now knowing what Ted was playing on doing. As luck would have it, Buffy’s car was only five parking spots away from the van. It was easy to spot it as he had an obnoxiously large “San Dimas High School Football” bumper sticker on the back of his car. Ted shook the can of spray paint before spraying, “Wyld Stallyns Rules!” in orange paint on the back windshield. 

Ted then stepped back and admired his work for a moment before turning to Bill as the both air guitared while declaring, “Excellent!”

Ted turned to you and said, “That should teach Buffy not to mess with you.”

“Ted, you are the best boyfriend I could ask for,” you told him with a smile, “Thank you for defending my honor.”

“Anything for you, babe,” he told you. 

He pulled you close to him and kissed you lovingly. At that moment, you realized how lucky you were to have a boyfriend who was willing to go to such great lengths to defend you. 


	17. The First Dance (Ted Imagine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request I got on Wattpad.

For Annaliese, dance was incredibly therapeutic. It gave her a sense of freedom that most people could only hope to experience. When she was one stage, she didn’t have to worry about anything else other than the choreography. She was so light on her feet when she was dancing that it felt like she was floating on air. The feeling of pure bliss and serenity she got when she was dancing was a feeling she didn’t get anywhere else. Except, of course, when she was with Ted. 

She wasn’t sure what it was about the boy. Maybe it was his wonderful smile. Maybe it was his eternal optimism. Maybe it was the way he always kept her laughing. For whatever reason, Annaliese’s heart fluttered whenever she was with Ted. That was why when he had asked to come to one of Annaliese’s dance recitals, she was ecstatic. She couldn’t wait for Ted to see her do the thing she loved the most. 

When she first came out for her group dance, she saw both Bill and Ted in the front row. The excitement was evident on their faces, and it made Annaliese happy to see that. Of course, the two of them mistook the atmosphere or a dancing recital for one of a rock concert and jumped up from their seats, cheering and clapping. It took everything in Annaliese’s power not to break out into a fit of giggles and keep her concentration upon seeing that. 

The group dance went well, but Annaliese’s solo was when she got to really shine. When she walked on stage, her mind was completely blank with calm. She wasn’t thinking about anything else, not even Ted. She just focused on the music and got lost in the choreography. Once she had finished, her eyes met Ted’s in the crowd and her heart stopped. He was staring at her in complete awe, like she was the most precious thing in the world. No one has ever looked at her like that. 

After the recital was done, she ran out into the lobby of the auditorium to find Bill and Ted. She found them standing by the entrance door talking to each other. She ran over to the two of them and said, “Hey guys!”

“Annaliese!” Ted yelled happily as he picked her up in a hug and spun her around. 

She giggled happily at the action and hugged him back. Once he put her down, he told her, “You were most excellent at dancing today!”

“Really?” She asked, smiling brightly. 

“Most definitely,” Ted responded, “You were the most triumphant person on the stage!”

Annaliese blushed heavily at that as she said, “Thank you.”

Bill then elbowed Ted in the side and told him, “Ted, the bear.”

“Oh yeah,” Ted responded, shaking his head like he was snapping out of his thoughts. He pulled his backpack off of his shoulder and unzipped it to pull out a tiny, adorable teddy bear. 

“I couldn’t afford flowers,” Ted explained as he handed the bear to her, “So I got you this bear.”

“Ted, that’s so sweet. Thank you so much. I love it,” Annaliese told him, cuddling the bear to her chest and hugging Ted once again. She was beyond flattered by the sweet gesture. 

Ted happily hugged her back and said, “You’re welcome.”

Once they pulled away from the hug, Annaliese said, “Okay, I need to get changed out of my costume and then my dance friends and I are gonna go out to eat, but I’ll meet up with you guys at the garage later, okay?”

“Perfect,” Ted answered while Bill responded, “Sounds good.”

Annaliese then walked away to the dressing room with a giddy smile one her face. Little did she know, Ted was smiling fondly at her as she walked away. 

“Dude, you totally chickened out,” Bill told his friend, effectively snapping him out of his trance, “I thought you were going to tell her you liked her when you gave her the bear.”

“I couldn’t do it, dude. I can’t just tell her I like her. I need to do something to romance her,” Ted explained. 

Bill then asked curiously, “Well how do you plan on doing that?”

Ted thought about it for a moment. What could he do to impress Annaliese? It had to be something special, something as she was. Maybe if he could do something that involved something she liked. Wait, that’s it!

“Bill, my friend,” Ted declared, “I have a most excellent idea!”

Soon after that, the two members of Wyld Stallyns were in their practice garage trying to learn how to waltz. Ted had decided that the best way to try to impress Annaliese was to learn to dance. Naturally, he turned to his best friend Bill to help him with it. They grabbed a book of dance steps off of the bookshelf in Ted’s house, stole one of his dad’s waltz cassettes, and headed out to Bill’s garage to try and learn the steps. 

“Alright Bill, it looks like you gotta put your hand on my shoulder and I’ll put my hand on your waist,” Ted told his friend, staring at the diagrams in the book. 

“No way, man,” Bill responded, “Why do I have to be the girl?”

“Because how am I supposed to dance with Annaliese if I practice as the girl,” Ted explained. 

“Bogus,” Bill mumbled before walking over and hesitantly placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

Ted then placed his hand on Bill’s waist then raised up their conjoined right hands and held them up in the hair. This was certainly awkward for the two best friends, but it was all in the name of love. Once the two of them had the position down, they admitted to mimic the steps of waltz while following the rhythm of the music, but that quickly turned into a disaster. The two boys were awkward and clumsy in their steps which caused them to constantly step on each other’s feet. Which, in turn, caused them to bicker. About who exactly was stepping on who’s feet. 

“Dude, you stepped on my foot,” Bill whined. 

“That’s because you’re trying to lead, dude,” Ted told him, “Let me lead and just follow my steps.”

“But why can’t I lead?” Bill asked. 

Ted said to him, “Because dude, I need to be able to lead in order to impress Annaliese.”

Bill huffed at that before the two of them continued to dance clumsily. Eventually, the two of them jumped away from each other by the sound of Annaliese’s voice saying, “Umm, hey guys?”

She had just arrived at the garage to see her two friends attempting to dance. As to what dance they were trying to do exactly, she wasn’t sure. She decided to just ask, “What dance are you guys doing?”

“Uhh… we were trying to learn to waltz,” Ted answered awkwardly. 

“Oh, well if you want, I can help you,” she offered before asking, “Do you mind if I cut in Bill?”

“Not at all, dudette,” he answered, “I’m gonna go grab something to eat.”

With that, he disappeared into the house, leaving Annaliese and Ted by themselves. She slowly walked over to him and explained, “So you got the form right. You just need to work on the steps.”

Annaliese gently placed Ted’s hand on her waist and her hand on his shoulder before holding up their joined hands. She asked him, “Are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” Ted answered, nodding. 

“Okay, just follow me lead,” Annaliese told him. 

The two of them then began to do the steps of the waltz to the music in the background, much more elegant than when Ted was dancing was Bill. At one point, Ted accidentally stepped on Annaliese’s foot and he started to frantically apologize, “Annaliese, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“You don’t have to apologize, Ted,” She reassured him, giggling a little, “It’s perfectly fine.”

There was a sense of intimacy between the two of them as they danced was impossible for them to ignore. They were both staring into each other’s eyes, holding each other close, getting lost in each other. This time, Annaliese didn’t miss the way that Ted looked at her. He looked at her like she was the most important girl on the planet, the only girl that mattered. It made Annaliese’s heart swell; no guy had ever looked at her like that. Suddenly, that feeling of bliss and serenity she got from dance increased tenfold, and it was no secret why. It was because she was dancing with Ted. She slowly moved her arms so that both of them were wrapped around Ted’s neck before standing on her toes to kiss him. Ted didn’t miss a beat, immediately kissing her back. 

The kiss was gentle and sweet and it made Annaliese’s heart flutter. The feeling she got from dance was amazing, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of kissing Ted. It was like the rest of the world had faded away, and it was just the two of them. She never wanted that feeling to end. Eventually though, both Ted and Annaliese had to pull away in order to catch their breaths. 

“Annaliese,” Ted said quietly, “I really like you.”

Annaliese giggled a little at how adorable Ted was before telling him, “I really like you too.”

“Really?” He asked her, sounding incredibly hopeful. 

Annaliese nodded, smiling brightly, as she answered, “Really.”

Ted smiled happily at that before kissing her once more. When they pulled this time, Annaliese asked, “Do you wanna finish our dance?”

“Most definitely,” Ted answered. 

Ted pulled Annaliese closer so that her head was rested on his chest. As the two of them continued to sway, Annaliese realized that this was going to be the first of many. 


	18. The Parent Trap (Bill Imagine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another request I got on Wattpad.

Up until recently, Bill never realized how mischievous his daughter Thea could be. More accurately, how mischievous his two identical twin daughters Thea and Annie could be. The two little evil geniuses had managed to pull off the scheme of a lifetime. Somehow, they had managed to switch places with each other; send Annie to go stay with Bill at his recording studio and Thea to go stay with their mother Deidra in London; convince their parents that they were each other; and get the two parents at the same hotel. Honestly, Bill was way too impressed to even be mad. 

When he first saw his ex-wife Deidra, Bill experienced an overwhelming feeling of deja vu. It felt he was reliving the first time he saw her: taken back by her beauty, awestruck by her smile, and lost in her kind eyes. After all these years, Deidra still managed to take his breath away. 

The girls had suggested the four of them having dinner together, and both Deidra and Bill had agreed. However, when they girls had insisted on planning everything, both parents panicked a little, knowing that this had to be a part of their little scheme. 

As Thea led Bill out of the hotel, he asked his twelve-year-old, “Thea, I don’t think I can handle any more surprises. Could you please tell me where we are going?”

“It’s a surprise,” was all she offered. 

Shortly after, Deidra and Annie came out of the front door of the hotel, and Bill had to do a double take. Deidra looked absolutely gorgeous in the black dress she was wearing that Bill couldn’t look away. With a little bit of awe in his voice, he said to her, “Hi.”

“Hi,” she responded, smiling fondly at him. 

Bill then asked her, “Do you have any idea where we’re going?”

“Not at clue,” she answered with laughter in his voice. 

The family took a short limo ride to a boating dock, which threw both of the parents off. Deidra then asked, “Girls, why exactly are we here?”

“You’ll see,” Annie answered, a mischievous grin on her face. 

When they got out of the limo and stepped onto the dock, both Deidra and BIll were very confused. There was no sign of a restaurant anywhere. Bill asked his two young daughters, “Is this really where we’re eating dinner?”

“No,” Thea answered, pointing at something out on the water, “That is where we’re eating dinner.”

The parents looked to where she was pointing and saw that she was pointing at a large yacht. Sure enough, there was a small boat waiting to take them to the yacht out on the water. Once they boarded the yacht, Deidra told her two daughters, “This is beautiful.”

“And how exactly are you paying for this?” Bill asked. 

Annie answered, “We put our allowance together.”

“Uh huh,” Bill responded, making it clear that he wasn’t buying that answer. 

Thea then added, “And we might’ve had some help.”

Before Bill got the chance to ask who exactly they got help from, the girls led them to a private room where there was a beautiful table set up. There was only one problem: it was only a table for two. Bill said to the two girls, “Uh girls, there’s only two spots at the table.”

“That’s the best part,” Annie told him, “We will not be joining you!”

“But I will be,” Ted declared, popping out of one of the doors with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. 

Bill looked over in surprise and said, “Ted!”

Ted smiled at them and said jokingly, “Hello, my name is Ted. I will be your server tonight.” 

Both Bill and Deidra laughed at this. Ted was a good friend of Deidra and Bill when they had been dating, and had remained friends with Bill when Deidra moved to England. The fact that he was here was really nice, and brought Bill a small sense of comfort. 

“Alright, you two have fun,” Thea said before the two twin girls left the room. 

Once the girls were gone, Bill and Deidra gave each other knowing looks. Deidra asked him, “I have a feeling I know what they’re up to.”

“You mean trying to recreate when we first met?” Bill question. 

Deidra nodded, “Exactly.”

Bill chuckled a little before turning to Ted and saying, “Ted, I’m going to need that drink.”

Once the two of them were seated and Ted served them dinner before leaving the two of them by themselves, Deidra said to Bill, “Well look at you, Bill. You finally achieved your dreams of owning a music studio.”

“What about you? You were always scribbling on napkins and now you’re a famous designer,” Bill responded, “I’m really happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Deidra said, “Well, I think we need to talk about what we’re going to do with the girls.”

“Alright,” Bill responded. 

Deidra then suggested, “So how about I take the girls for half of the year, and you take them for the other half?”

“I’m not sure about that,” Bill told her, “If we do that then they’ll have to change schools every year.”

“Right, I guess that’s why we came up with our original arrangement,” Deidra said. 

Bill paused for a moment before asking, “Deidra, can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” she answered. 

He then asked, “That day you packed your bags...why did you do that?”

Deidra took a deep breath before answering, “We were both young and stupid. We jumped into things really quickly and I just...I needed to get away.”

“Do you regret it?” Bill asked. 

The question took Deidra back. She certainly wasn’t expecting that. Nonetheless, she knew what the answer was, “Truthfully yes.”

There was a long suprise between them before Deidra broke it by saying, “Well, the girls put a lot of effort into this so let’s put on a show for them.”

“Does it have to be a show?” Bill asked. 

Deidra blinked a few times before asking, “What do you mean?”

Bill slowly stood up from his seat and held his hand out to Deidra. She took it and stood up as well before Bill asked her, “Deidra, do you still love me?”

When he said that, Deidra opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to figure out the best way to answer that. Finally, she simply cupped Bill’s face and kissed him gently. At that moment, she had her answer. She knew that when she kissed him, she would have her answer. When she kissed him, her feelings would either be there or not be there. As it turns out, the feelings were certainly there. The kiss made her feel like no time had gone by like they really had flashed back to when they first met. The chemistry, the passion, the love, it was all still there. 

When Deidra pulled away from the kiss, she smiled a little and asked, “Does that answer you question?”

“Most definitely,” Bill answered, smiling as well. 

Three months later, Deidra walked down the aisle to meet Bill once again. This time though, she only had two bridesmaids: her twin daughters, Thea and Annie. After all this time, their family was no longer divided by separate continents. They were finally together. The Preston family was finally whole. 


	19. Upcoming Birthday Q&A

Hey everyone, I have a special announcement!

So my birthday is coming up in October, and I wanted to try to find a way to celebrate with all you wonderful people who have supported me and continue to support me.

After giving it much thought, I've decided to do a Birthday Q&A! You guys can ask me questions about anything: writing, fandoms, movies, music, TV, books, advice, myself, anything! The only questions I won't answer are ones about private information. If you have any questions, feel free to comment them below!

The deadline for questions to be submitted is October 3rd, Once I have all the questions in, I'll be posting a chapter on all my books that are currently open where I will answer all the questions. 

There's no limit on how many questions you can ask. Feel free to ask as many as you want! The more questions, the merrier! <3

I'm really excited for this and excited to see what questions you guys have!

-TheLonelySunflower <3


End file.
